No Longer in Hyrule Anymore
by shinshinjane
Summary: In his very last moments before he is greeted with death, Ganondorf uses what ever magic power he has left to summon a portal to plunge the Hero and the Princess into anther world. Where the new world is cruel place. Link and Zelda must battle their way through this harsh world as they encounter many friends, foes and humanoid monster giants in order to return to their realm.
1. Prologue: This is not over

**I've had this thought in my head for a while and decided why not? it's my first legend of Zelda crossover fanfiction and attack on titan crossover story too. And I thought it's a good idea to make a crossover fanfiction story of the two most popular anime/manga and game in the world collide. Just to let you know where we're at is in the middle of the final battle against Ganondorf.**  
 **I don't own LoZ or AoT. Have the games and mangas but that's about it. Also the cover picture is mine, because I was the one who took the picture while my family was driving.**

* * *

Ganondorf's POV.

'This isn't good. This cannot be my end, this is suppose to be the Hero's end. I cannot let this happen to me!' I charged at the Hero of Twilight as we clash our swords trying to over power each other, 'how in me is this puny Hylian beating me?! I am the barer of the Triforce of Power for Goddesses sake!' The Hero slashes the Master Sword across my chest where the wound was from my own sword from the sages use to tried to execute me.

With quick thinking, I cunningly summoned all of the power that I have left within me to banish the Hero and the Princess to another dimensional realm. Just as the Hero slams his sword into my stomach, I activated the portal. "Don't, *Huff* think that this is the end... *Huff* Hero!" I spoke out in agonizing pain, the red and black portal appears behind him pulling in the Hero, the Princess and the Hero's horse closer to it's swirling vortex. What I wasn't expecting was the Hero still clinging onto the Master Sword and dragging me towards the portal with them.

In great desperation; I pull out the sword from my stomach and said to the Hero and the Princess "Once I regain my strength, *Huff* I'll come back and finish off where we left off. And I *Wheezed* will take what is rightfully mine *Huff* in three years time." I thought for a moment as a sickening grin crept up onto my face, "And this curse will be your reminder." The very moment I let go of this kingdom's last hopes to ever save their beloved Hyrule into the portal, the curse shot out at them in black and orange lightning as their mix screams of terror and agonizing pain rings in the air through out all of Hyrule. What a beautiful sound for me to hear, and what a horrible sound to those who are allies to the Hero of Twilight and their Princess of Hyrule.

Once the portal disappeared, I collapse onto the ground caching my breath as I grin to myself in satisfaction, "Let's just see how long they can last in a world of Titans. For this... is not over."

* * *

 **I hope all of you like this so far. I'll try to update more as soon as I can along with any of my previous stories that I still have to make. I blame for the part-time jobs I've taken and the classes I'm taking that keeps me away from updating any stories. That or I've lost interest, but work comes first then free time comes last.**

 **Sorry for this prologue being short, but I'll make it up with my chapters being longer.**

 **Ja ne~**


	2. Ch1 Waking up in a new world

****Hey everyone how's it going? I've got a lot of catching up on my fanfics along with the other drafts that have not yet been made into Fanfiction Stories. Hopefully I'll get back into them... Someday... Maybe...****  
 ** **Any who, I don't own the Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess or Attack on Titan. I only have the actual game and manga along with brand items of them too. (Plushies, T-shirts, Hair bows, necklaces etc.)****

* * *

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
 _"Dream Talking"_  
 _'Dream Thinking_  
 _Point of View Changing_

 _Link's P.O.V._

The darkness, it's so difficult to see where everything is. Even more so, it's hard to breath here... Where ever "here" is? The silence began to break with the sounds of... church bells? fallowed by the sounds of people move all around is whatever this day is, is it some sort of market day? Or maybe a festival?  
I open my eyes to see only a blurry alleyway, curse you Ganondorf, once my sight has been cleared I looked around to get my bearings. I see an open road on one side and... "Princess Zelda! Epona!" I cried out to them, Epona was laying down on her side and Zelda is laying right beside her, she must have fallen off of Epona during the warp. I quickly made my way to them, even though they weren't so far away, it feels like ages to get to them. That battle, I didn't realize how much it has taking a toll on me, all of the painful slashes and stabs I have endure are coming back to me in bruises and scars. 'Damn you Ganon!'

 _No one's P.O.V._

Link kneeled down beside Zelda's weaken body raising her up right and calmly as possible despite the seriousness of their situation to wake her up. "Princess. Princess Zelda. Please... Wake up." She begins to stir fluttering her eyelashes wide open to focus onto the Hero's beautiful blue gazing eyes. "L-Link?" she says in a weak whisper, with ease Link help Zelda onto her feet afterwards he whistle for Epona to wake up. It was then Zelda began to break the silence to see if Link knew what's going on "Link, do you... have any recording memory of what has happened?" Satisfied with seeing Epona able to stand up without any harsh injuries pulling her down, Link replied in anger "Ganondorf. He sent us here, he knew he was going to die soon and then came up with a clever plan to escape it." Zelda nodded in agreement "Yes. That is what I also believe had happened." Link grab Epona's reins guiding her out of the back alley "Let's go. We need to know where we are, and how we can get back." Zelda nodded in agreement "Yes, but let's try not to attract any attention."

Once they made it to a corner where the sunlight is shining through Zelda automatically stop before either of them could enter into the streets Link quickly fallow "what is it?" his answer came out quickly as he ask "Link do see what I see?" giving a fast scanning the area Link notice that none of the humans are Hylian humans, not one... and yet the way that everyone looks... it is as if they are waiting for death, or a miracle to happen. "We need to rethink our idea of not drawing attention." A disguise is in order, the royal dress gown and Hero's tunic screams 'look at me! look at me!' moving back into the alley Link notices some clothes hanging on a clothes line, an idea came to mind, not a good one, but it'll have to do if you want to live.

"Princess Zelda, I know you may not agree with this idea, but it's the chance we have to survive this world." fallowing her hero's gaze she immediately knew what he meant "It's not lady-like to steal from others, and just as you said "It'll have to do"." Hearing her unpleasant tone in her voice Link quickly said "It wont be forever just until we find clothes for ourselves and return the ones we barrow." Glad to know of this idea, Zelda replies "Okay." Equipping his gale boomerang; Link manage to get the shirt, skirt, jacket-shirt, vest jacket and... a bed sheet? "Link what's-" Link quickly taust the sheet over Epona where Zelda is standing swearing that she saw some scarlet on his face "It's not much, but it help." Realizing what Link meant by that statement Zelda's face also turned into an interesting color of scarlet "Th-Thank you." "N-No problem. Just make sure that you belongings gets inside the satchel."

With nothing else to say they quickly change, Zelda's outfit is now a long light magenta skirt with a long with sleeve 'v' shape caller shirt and a dark violet vest jacket, the only thing that she left on her are only her earrings, not wanting to risk having her diadem taking from her. For Link he simply took off his green tunic, cap and chain tunic in exchange for a light brown shirt jacket. For the final touch; they did their best to hind their long ears behind their hair, even though Link's hair is shorter than Zelda's and yet he somehow manages to hind them. To make sure that their disguises are not revealed, Zelda cast a spell on them so that when their ears are shown they'll only look like rounded human's ears. (They still keep their boots, pants and under-shirt)

Satisfied with their change, Link and Zelda step out into the streets with Epona on their tail, (the bed sheet was already put back on the clothes line) the whole area is crowded with people moving in every directions seeing where the most stalls are standing Zelda and Link made their way to what seems to be a shopping district. Everywhere they went they hear people saying things most likely; How horrible their lives were, how most people wish this reality is all but a dream and that they are done for. And all of this talk leads back to their main topic, some kind of giant beings called Titans. Thankfully the Triforce duo were able to find a reasonable clothes store, not wanting Epona to get stolen Link ties her up to a pole stable that's close to the store. with that done, both the Hero and the Princess enters the shop and get what they came for.  
"Find anything to your liking?" the shop keeper asked after thirty minutes of searching the shop, there wasn't a lot of good choices of clothing color in the shop, if the hero and the princess wants to live they'll have to suck it up and deal with it.

They each get 10 pairs of shirts half short sleeves and half long sleeves, 5 pairs of pants sturdy enough to keep worm, 2 pairs of dresses and skirts for Zelda, extra pairs of shoes and 1 long trail coat. "Yes, I think we're good." "Alright, the total will be 42 gold pieces." said the shop keeper lady, 'This isn't good.' both Link and Zelda thought Link dig into his rupee wallet and pulled out a purple to the shop keeper's eyes it was a beautiful stone "What is that?" Link somehow managed to make a very believable lie explains to her that this is how they're money system works in their home village in the woods and how the government wasn't giving them any much support.

"I see, it's not a really big surprise to me. We all have are own problems with shortage and yet we're still trying to make a living on what we have." Zelda smiles to the nice lady "Thank you for your kind understanding miss." the kind lady smiles in return "Call me Helga dear. It's nice to know that there are some kind folks around here." Helga hands them their new clothes in rapped up packages "Oh and miss I would advise you to stop over to a bank farther up to the right to trade those jewels for money, there are some people who would go to any lengths to get rich." Link made a solid note to make that their next stop "Thanks, we will."

 ** **NIEH!****

A horse cry 'Epona!' Link rushes out of the front door in time to see three men trying to take Epona away "What the heck are you doing to my horse!?" The three men look up in alarm, one of them said "It ain't your horse sir!" trying to sound convincing, but to those who have been witnessing the theft attempt knew otherwise. Zelda came up behind Link to look at the situation and said "If that really IS your horse, then what's it's name?" "It's, uh... um..." the leader tries to read the horse's name on the saddle but can't make heads or tails on what it says. Now everyone can tell who is the real owner of Epona, and who is the liar. Blinded by anger the man ran towards Zelda ready to beat her up "You Bitch!" it wouldn't have come if Link hadn't block the attack with his shield the impact was so loud that the man's fist made a cracking sound "Don't you dare touch hurt her!" Link growled, the man held his hand in agonizing pain "Damn you, you Bastard!" one of the man's lackeys shout out "Christ forget the horse, let's get out of here!" The man now named Christ look all around him the Garrison Regiments in the area were closing in on them.

It was there he lost of senses and attack them again like a wild boar. Link, Zelda and Helga (Whom fallow them outside) mange to dodge his attack but Zelda was a little late in the dodge and so he grabbed her while holding a knife close to her neck. "Stay back all of you! Unless you want to see this woman's blood coming out of her neck you'll do as I say!" Furious at the out come, Link rush right at him and punch Christ in the face. As he stumbles Zelda elbowed him in the gut and lands a frenzy scratch/slap across his face, for he had his other hand on her eh... personal body area. She too let out a growl "You disgusting man!" Seeing their boss on the floor the other two men wanted to get to him, but how can they got MPs rifle guns pointing at them? Once Christ and his goons were loaded into the cart to be taken to jail, for theft, attempt of murder, robing and so on. Zelda was given a blanket to calm her down Link stayed by her side to comfort her. Hearing the Princess in a quiet voice "We only been in this world for only 50 minutes and we're already attracted attention." Link quietly replies "Not everything can go accordingly to plan." the former Princess let out a sigh "Today can't get any worse." that is when Link notice something, something shockingly terrible. "Zelda... Your hand..." Zelda look to what Link was looking at and then let out a horrifying gasp, the hand she use to slap/scratch at Christ... Her nails became claws, but not just any claws. "Wolf claws!?" she spoke silently, checking out at his own hands Link sees claws where his nails should be. "Is this the curse Ganondorf was talking about!?" "It has to be, but how..."

"Hey are the two of you okay?" Both Link and Zelda whip around to see a older man with short blond fuzzy hair and a slight mustache growing in, the two Hylians hind their clawed hands from this Garrison and nod their heads to say we're fine, "My name is Hannes. I saw what you guy's did to him." jabbing his thumb back at the cart "That man and his goons were wanted for a lot of casualties, I'm impress in your clever wits and self-defenses. And I can see why they wanted your horse, she is stunning." Zelda agrees with Hannes "She truly is." Link gives a small smile and nod then said "Epona has always been with me and she'll never go with anyone else only to those who she can trust." Hannes can see it clearly, even when he's drinking, there is a strong powerful bond between this man and his horse. "Anyway back to what I was asking, I would like to offer the two of you to join in the military, we need more people with the right minds and skills to get everyone else to shape up, if you know what I'm saying?"

Zelda ask Hannes to give them a few minutes for them to talk it over, "Link I don't know about this, I mean it's good to know where we could get training to fight. But... Ganon's curse- huh?" Zelda stops her debate to notice that her claws had turn back into her nails. Link checked his sure enough his claws are back to his nails, then a thought came to his mind "Zelda, do you recall what happen when you were hostage?" Thinking back, Zelda did notice something different. Different about her emotions. "Y-Yes, I did. I felt angry than normal, and I felt the need to fight back." The hero's eyes widen in relation "That must be it. Our curse is tied to our emotions instincts a wolf's instincts."

Both Link and Zelda never felt so lost before in their lives have changed in just in a blink of an eye, and now they'll have to live with it until they can find away to break the curse. They knew that they have to keep their wolf sides a secret, not that Link doesn't mind sense he has to go though it in the past months. And as for Hannes offer well...

 _The Next Day_

Keith "The 104th Cadet Corps Class entrance ceremony will now begin! You have the misfortune of having me, Keith Sadies, as your commandant! I do not welcome you warmly! In your current state, you'd be nothing but food for the Titans! You're mere livestock! You're less than livestock! Over the next three years, we're going to train you worthless nothings and teach you how to fight Titans! Three years from now, when you come face-to-face with the Titans, will you still be fodder for them?! Will you serve as an honorable barrier that protects the king?! Or will you be a glorious soldier for humanity that drives the Titans out! It's up to you to decide!" Everyone shout out to their commander including the two Hylians that one of them convinces the other to join in the academy "Yes!"

 ** **Chapter 1 is done! Now I got the other chapters to work on, although it'll be a slow update do to the spring semester coming up. I try to get some of them done this year.****

 ** **Ja Ne ^v~*****


	3. Ch2 Days in the Academy

**I'm not the creator of Attack on Titan or Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess.  
I AM the creator of this fanfiction though. That's something, right?**

* * *

 _No Ones P.O.V._

"Hey, you! Sir! Who the hell are you?!" "Armin Arlelt, from Shiganshina District!" "I see! That's a ridiculous name! Did your parents give it to you?!" "My grandfather did, Sir!" Arlelt! Why are you here?!" "To help humanity achieve victory!" was Armin's reply "That's wonderful to hear! We can feed you to the Titans! Third row, about face!" moving onto the next victim I mean person "Who the hell are you?!" "Sir! Thomas Wagner, from Trost District!" Said Thomas Wagner, from Trost District "I can't hear you!" Keith shouted "Thomas Wagner" Thomas yelled "Can't hear you!" Keith cried out in shout... again

"Look at them go." "-Go practice in a barn!" One of the upper mentors said to his assistant "You went through the same thing when you started as a cadet, didn't you? It takes me back." "No! You're from a pigsty! You're less than livestock!" "Yes, Sir! I am less than livestock!-" "No!-" "But what's all that intimidation for?" His assistant ask "It's a rite of passage. We revert them to a blank slate through the use of self-denial, after which we mold them into proper soldiers." hearing Keith yelling at the next recruit "-Change it at once! Why are you here?!" back to the two men "-This is one step in that process." the victim- I mean recruit replies "To devote myself to humankind!" Keith "Fourth row, about face!" The assistant notice some recruits that Keith had skip "There are some he's not talking to." One of the commander's said "It's unnecessary for those who've already been through their rites of passage." His college replies "They most likely witnessed the hell that took place two years ago. They have a different look on their faces." Seeing enough the new cadets the Commanding instructor then said "Okay. Let's go."

As the two men walked away; Link and Zelda couldn't help but to over hear everything those men talking their days in the academy and to those people who have witness the titan attack in Shiganshina two years ago, the two Hylians knew they'll have the to have the same look as the rest of the six people who have seen hell. It's not the same hell as those six have seen, but it was hell to them. They see Keith walking up to a teen who looks like a horse.

"Who the hell are you?!" "Jean Kirschtein, from Trost District!" "Why are you here?! The horse boy's reply was filled with self arrogant confidents "To join the Military Police Regiment and live in the interior!" Both Link and Zelda glanced over at Jean seeing that he wants the easy life in safety while others die fighting for there freedom. 'What a fool/idiot/moron.' they weren't the only ones who were thinking the same thought. A young teen with short brown hair and forest jade eyes is also thinking the same thing too.

"Oh. You wanna live in the interior, do you?" Jean gives Keith his answer "Yes!" wrong answer, Keith head-butted Jean hard enough to get him on his knees "Who said you could sit?! If you can't handle this, you can forget about the Military Police!" 'That boy really should have seen that coming, an attitude like that can only belong to those who are cowards in battles. Do you really have courage to weald a sword?' Link thought as Zelda thought similar to what Link was thinking 'Is that what you really want, Jean? Or do you want to achieve something else more?'

Back to our 'loving' commander Keith "Who the hell are you?! Why are you here?!" "Marco Bodt of Jinae, on the south side of Wall Rose! I want to join the Military Police Regiment and give life and limb to the king!" 'Again.' Link, Zelda and the young teen moaning in thought "I see. That's a fine goal, indeed. Go ahead and strive for it. But, just so you know The king doesn't want your lousy life or limbs." That left Marco the Freckle Face, shaking in his boots. And maybe wetting his pants.

Moving right along, "You're next! Who the hell are you?!" "Connie Springer! I'm from Ragako Village on the south side of Wall Rose!" What Keith did next surprises everyone, he grabbed Connie by his head, lift him a few feet off the ground and squeezing him almost pulling his eye sockets apart "You have it backwards, Connie Springer! It was the first thing you were taught! This salute expresses your resolve to give your heart to the people! Is your heart on your right side?!" It was one mistake after another, can this day get any-

 ***Chump!***

Silence. Everyone in the line-up field couldn't speak or even breath for that matter. The only sounds can be heard is the girl eating a potato "Hey, you. What do you think you're doing?" As if she couldn't hear him, the light Burnette girl took another bite "I'm talking to you! Who the hell are you?!"

She quickly swallows the potato and saluted to her commander "Sasha Braus from Dauper Village, on the south side of Wall Rose!" Keith asked "Sasha Braus What is that you're holding in your right hand?" She replies "A steamed potato, Sir! I found one in the cookhouse that was ready to eat, so I couldn't help myself!" Keith again ask "You stole it? Why? Why did you decide to eat it now?"

'Are they really talking about eating potatoes!?' Zelda and Link could believe what they are hearing is this for real!? and they weren't the only ones who were surprised nearly everyone was "I felt it would be a waste to let it get cold, so I elected to eat it now." "No, I don't did you eat the potato?" It was Sasha's turn to ask "Are you asking me why people eat potatoes, Sir?" 'Seriously!?' 'Unbelievable!' 'Is she serious?!' there were a lot of thought ringing in everyone's head, but these are the most command ones running through the 104th cadets heads, then Sasha the Potato Girl did something shocking "Here's half of it for you." "Half?" Sasha smiles thinking that she did something good, but...

 _Later that Evening_

"Whoa. He still has Potato Girl running." Eren, Armin, Connie, Mina, Marco, Link and Zelda are looking out at Sasha running laps around the training camp until the sun sets "Man, she's been at it for five solid hours. She's really something. Still, being told to run until she's on the verge of death didn't seem to bother her quite as much as being told she has to skip meals."

Link couldn't help but to be amuse at Sasha's determination of her dispirit run for meals, someone then said, probably Connie "Dauper's a small hunting village in the mountains, isn't it?" Armin then spots a carriage leaving the academy and ask "What's that?" Mina answers "They're dropouts. They asked to work in the fields instead."

This surprises a few people in the group "Whoa. It's only the first day, too." Eren then says "That's just how it is. If you can't cut it here, you have to leave. I can't believe anyone would want to pick up rocks and pull plants again." Zelda said "In away they can help the people by growing crops and grains to feed everyone." everyone looks at her in awe at her wise words, Eren had to agree to her words. Then Marco said what's on his mind "Come to think of it, we haven't heard anything about where you guys are from."

Before Link or Zelda could reply to Marco, Eren smiles, pats Armin on the shoulder and said "I'm from Shiganshina, same as him." Forgetting the other two people there, Connie excitedly exclaim " means You were there that day, weren't you?" Marco tries to stop Connie's excitement before he unintentionally says something he really shouldn't have, but fails "H-Hey!" "Did you see the Colossal Titan?!"

 _At Dinner_

Eren is now the center of the attention telling everyone everything of what he saw that day when the attack happened two years ago "Y-Yeah Yes, I saw it." "Really?!" "How big is it?!" "Enough to look over the wall." What?! I heard it stepped over the wall!" "Me too!" That's what they said in my village too!" the fear of people witnessing a monstrous attack can make the rumors too far fetch.

Eren corrected what Thomas, Mina and everyone else's rumor talk "No, it wasn't that big." "What did it look like?!" Look directly into Samuel's eyes with a strong serious gleam in his eyes "It had a huge mouth, and almost no skin." 'So that's what the "Colossal Titan" looks like.'

Link and Zelda both thought, intriguing at what their enemy is, but the a few questions remains; How can they defeat it? and when is it going to reaper again? Then Thomas said "What about the Armored Titan that broke Wall Maria?!"

'Another Titan to worry about, one that wears armor.' 'Does it really have armor? Or is it's skin harden like armor?' this brings them more questions and no answers to be answers. That question made Eren perk with interest "That's what people call it, but it looked like an ordinary Titan to me." Connie then ask another question "Th-Then, what are ordinary Titans like?!"

Eren didn't say anything, but his eyes speak clearly Link knew that something tragic must have happened to him, he just didn't know what. The other cadets seems to catch on "Let's spare him the questions, everyone. I'm sure there are things he doesn't want to remember." The one who ask the question quickly apologies "Sorry for asking It's not like that!"

"Titans aren't actually that big of a deal!" Eren stated his opinion in a badass gun slinging fashion "Once we've mastered omni-directional mobility gear, they'll be nothing to us! We finally get to train as soldiers. I was just overcome with emotion, that's all. I'm going to join the Scout Regiment and drive the Titans out of this world! I'm gonna slaughter them!" Eren speech was filled with confidents, determination and most of all... Courage.

Link felt his Triforce mark beating, like a heartbeat (I have the Wii game so it's on his right hand in my opinion in the Manga maybe the same as the Wii or it's on the left) Zelda, who was sitting next to him in the back, notice his mark glowing slightly 'Why is the Triforce acting up all of a sudden?' "Link..." Zelda whispers to her Hero "Tonight, I'll shall speak to the Goddesses to see what they know of the situation." Link gives her a confirming nodded and replies "Just make sure that you are not spotted." Zelda replies with reassurance "I wont get caught if you are guarding me." Before Link could ever reply, their conversation was cut short when a certain horse face speaks out.

"Whoa, what are you, crazy? Did you just say you're gonna join the Scout Regiment? "Yeah, that's right." Eren immediately recognize that annoying voice "Aren't you the one who wants to join the Military Police and live the easy life?" Jean barks out "I'm all about being honest, you see. It's much nicer than being, say, a loser who acts tough but is actually scared shitless." Link knew this is going to get ugly soon "Are you talking about me?!"

Armin tries to stop the two from starting up a fight "S-Stop! Come on, now." the horse face thought 'It makes no difference to me.' then said "Look, I'm sorry. I don't mean to dismiss your ideas. Let's be friends." Jean offers his hand to Eren to form a 'Friendship between them "Yeah, I'm sorry, too." But Eren brush Jean's hand away and walk out of the mess hall, not wanting to be friends to the likes of him.

Then a girl with black hair and eyes walk past Jean, the two Hylians didn't see Jean's reaction, but the way he sounded was like he was trying to ask her out on a date "H-Hey, you! Uhh, err, umm I've just never seen anyone who looks like you before S-Sorry! You have very pretty black hair." 'They mustn't have many people from other cultures here' the two Hylians thought "Thanks. It's no big deal." The girl relies without any emotion, then continues to processed into caching up to Eren, witch is too much for his comfort.

Link and Zelda got up and left the mess hall hearing the distant conversation between Eren and the Girl of having her hair shorter so that it wont get caught in the 3D maneuvering gear, this left Zelda thinking if she should cut hers or tie it in a tight bun. Link notice her hesitation and ask her what's wrong "If I'm going to cut my hair, it'll be as if I'm cutting everything that ties me to my kingdom. My home." Link knew what she meant, because he feels exactly what she feels. Everything they had has been stripped away from them.

Link reassures Zelda that she doesn't need to cut her hair, but to style it into a short braided bun. Just as walk off into the night, they could vaguely hear Connie crying out "H-Hey! Don't mess with other people's clothes! What did you wipe on me?!" fallowed by the sound of Jean's voice as if he lost something "My trust in others."

 _In the Middle of the Night_

After the three remaining girls went to bed after a savaging bread feast, every cadet was dreaming so peacefully like nothing in the whole world can ruin their sweet paradise of dreamland. Except for Eren for he is tossing and turning in bed, his dream, it's too real to be a peaceful dream. It's more like a real nightmare.

 _(Eren's Dream)_

 _"Wha- What's going on? Where am I?!" The forest and fields that were filled with titans just waiting to be slaughtered by his own hands was fading away into a blinding light, only to be in a throne room castle, were there are knights sanding in front of the humongous doors ready to fight for their lives. Eren approach to the one that's closest "Hey! can you tell me what's going on-!" Just as Eren grab the knight's shoulder his hand went right through him. And to make it more surprising a huge black fog came roaring into the castle 'What the hell!?'_

 _And out of the fog, came these horrific creatures of black skin with strange red markings, long arms and fingers, and wavy hair-link tentacles. But what stood out the most is the helmet mast they're all wearing. The Knight then charge at the monsters, but the black monster beast slam them left and right, leaving no one alive._

 _Eren back away into the shadows of the room, all of this was intense. Who or what are these things?! After the fight; a man or creature dressed in a long blue-ish green and black robe, weird rectanguer shoes, but what stood out the most is the weird fish mask helmet came walking into the room with two monsters at both of his side strutting down on the blue carpet like he owns the castle and said to the person up by the throne "It is time for you to choose: Surrender or die."_

 _One of the Solders was struggling to break free from the black monster's grasp to live to see another day "Oh Yes, a question for all the land and people of Hyrule..." The Being said with such sinister glee"Life ? Or death?!" Eren looks towards to the throne where a few remaining guards are still standing protecting the Royal ruler of this land, this... Hyrule? Eren couldn't see what was happening, but he heard a sound...a clinging sound. The rule drops his/her sword to the ground in surrender._

 _Suddenly; a_ _powerful wind pulled Eren out of the castle and into the sky, pulling him out into the forest as he sees everything moving past him so quickly: from the castle on fire and the town below changing into a darker and lighter shade, and the people turning into ghost-like spirits. As he was flying backwards Eren faintly hears someone speaking "Oh Goddesses of Courage, Wisdom and Power, Please I pray to you all. What has become of the Triforce?"_

 _'Triforce? What the hell is that?' Finally, the wind died down and Eren is left wondering where his is now, but only to be face-to-face with the black creatures again. Being backed into a corner and with no weapon or away out is a horrible way to die. "No, this can't be the end! STAY AWAY FROM ME!"_

 _As if by a miracle; someone or something killed the beast. Collapse onto the ground and exploded in black rectangular square shards floating into the sky, and standing only a few feet away was a brown, white and greenish wolf with blue eyes and a strange marking on it's forehead. Taking a closer glance at the wolf Eren notice that it has a prison chain around it's front paw. "You... saved me." The wolf look at Eren in the Eyes and turn towards a path urging Eren to fallow him._

 _As He tries to keep up to the wolf, Eren starts to realize that the forest is changing, there are more trees than before, the path ahead became a rocky hill mountain instead of having a huge tree hanging off from the cliff. But the biggest changes is that he's no longer running on two legs, but on four. Eren takes a good look at himself he is now a full brown wolf with green and yellow eyes, the wolf climbs up the side of the hill mountain and is greeted with another wolf one that is golden and has a single red eye. The golden wolf looks down at Eren and said, "You who take form of two beasts, are you destined to be this world's hero?"_

 _'This world's hero?' Not sure what the golden wolf means, but if it means driving out all of the Titans then... "Yes. I will be this world's hero!" Eren barks out full of determination, the blue eyed wolf had a wolfish grin and the Golden Wolf then said "Just remember: A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage. When the time is nigh you're training begins."_

 _(Dream Ends)_

 _In the Morning_

"Eren... Eren! Wake up!" His eyes shot open gasping for breath of air. The whole room looked unfamiliar and familiar at the same time, turning to his left side to see his best friend looking down at him in worry concern "Armin? Hey." Armin let out a sigh of relief "Finally you're awake, the first bell ranged a few minutes ago." Pulling himself in a sitting position, Eren rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"What were those wolves talking about?" Armin gave him a questionable look "What wolves? Animals don't talk, Eren." Eren also realize that fact as well "That's true, but it felt so real and yet. At the same time it wasn't." Armin believes that it was nothing more than a dream "Let's go, before breakfast is over." That's right today's the day of trying on the ODM gear. With a quick bite to eat Eren made his way over to the rest of the remaining cadets.

 _Later that Day_

Zelda had a little trouble in keeping her balance in check, but she somehow manage to pass the test.(Her hair's now in a low braided rose bun pony tail) And Link he did it with perfect flying colors, great balance, poster, everything was checked out A O K. Eren on the other hand seems to be having a very difficult time keeping his balance and poster in check. A lot of the cadets were scuffing at him saying things like "He's all talk and no bite" or "He'll never get into the scouts."

Link decided to investigate on Eren's harness, and to see what has gone wrong with it. That night Bertolt, Reiner, Eren and Armin went out side to help Eren with his balance not just physical, but mental emotions as well. The night sky gives the moonlight a perfect light source to see in the dark, and the light reflecting off from the lake made it all more beautiful to make one feel at peace within themselves.

Just when they were about to head back, Eren notice something moving in the bushes. "Don't tell me that commander Keith found out!?" Armin panicked, Thank god it wasn't Keith popping out of the bushes, but a wolf. A oddly _green_ colored wolf with _blue_ eyes. Gasping in shock; three out of the four boys backed away slowly form this wild beast. "Eren, hurry and get away!" "Don't just stand there Eren, move!" "Eren!" Bertolt, Reiner and Armin yelled out quietly to him but to no avail Eren didn't move. He only kept his eyes locked on to the wolf, and whenever Armin, Reiner or Bertolt tries to grab him the blue eyed beast let out a warning growl at them.

'That's! That's the same wolf from my dream!' Suddenly another wolf appears into the scene, A light brown she-wolf with small stone jewel increscent hoop earrings and a strange eye and tear drop symbol on it's forehead. 'TWO WOLVES!?' the three trainees thought in alarm while one thought in awe. The two wolves look at each other then back at Eren and as quickly as they came, they left. Darting back into the woods.

A minute passed by and Reiner was the first to ask "What the hell was that about?" That question brought the others back into reality, "It- They didn't attacked us. Why didn't they attack us?" though Armin had more than a million questions but the biggest one is "Why was it here and why did that wolf tell us to back away from Eren?" Not wanting to deal with their pressuring questions, Eren turns to them and said "Let's head back."

 _The Next Day_

"Eren Jaeger. Are you ready?" "Yes, Sir!" one of the cadets hoisted Eren up, so far so good. 'I got this, just keep your mind and body in balance!' it didn't last for long, as Eren started to lose his balance after a few minutes, he would of bash his head again if Link didn't catch him before he could hit the ground. "You maggot! What do you think you are doing!?" Shadis yelled "Sir. if I may, my friend notice something was wrong with Eren's equipment." Zelda step up towards Shadis and Eren then hands Eren Link's equipment belt "Try this, and you'll see the difference."

As he is up in the air again, Eren could tell he had more balance then before. Zelda turns to Shadis and said "Commander Shadis, Eren's equipment a defect his belt had a broken clasp." This surprise Shadis and everyone else of this information, leaving the commander to say "I've never heard of this part breaking before; I guess we'll have to add it to the maintenance checklist."

The cadets were impress with Eren and said "Then, even with broken equipment, he still managed to stay in poster?! Whoa!" still getting over his shock Eren said "Th-Then, am I fit to be a soldier?!" Shadis nodded his head in confirm "You pass muster. Train hard!" Eren raises his fists and gives out a victory cheer "I did it! I did it!"

Shadis turns to Zelda and said to her "I thank you and you friend cadet. Though it would seems that neither you have not given me you names yet." Thant's right all the other cadets didn't know their names, they never spoken to anyone but to themselves.

Giving Shadis a saluting stance Zelda spoke "My name is Dawn Lanayru, and my friend's name is Dusk Faron." Satisfied with hearing their names Shadis said "Well then Dawn Lanayru and Dusk Faron, Don't fall behind training."

With that said everyone else went into the training grounds, With Link and Zelda fallowing behind knowing that the belt wasn't broken on accident, but on perpus. Someone wanted to make Eren fail the test, but the question is... who is it? Who wanted Eren out of the Scouts Regiment?

* * *

 **I'm finish with chapter 2! right before my birthday too! and to all of you wanting to see more of Link and Zelda in this chapter, don't worry there will be a flashback chapter in here explaining their off side of the story. I'm just sticking to the plot line of AoT ok?**

 **Also I'll be adding my own OC in here too later on.**

 **Ja Ne~**


	4. Ch3 The Colossal Titan & The Twili Beas

****Link and Zelda's names are now Dawn Lanayru and Dusk Faron until they reveal their true selves.****

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
 _"Dream Talking or Flashback"  
'Dream Thinking or Flashback'_

Ch.3 The Colossal Titan & The Twili Beast are Here

* * *

"Pick up the pace! Run, you lead-footed laggards!" Keith shouts as he pulls back a bit to the one lagging behind Armin "What's your problem, Arlelt?! You're dragging your feet! Too heavy for you?! Maybe you'd prefer I let you drop your gear?! If this were a real mission, you'd be Titan food by now!" Keith spat out at Armin, not wanting for his colleague to be dropped out, Reiner reach over and grabbed Armin's pack to carry it for him "Damn Give it here! You're gonna fail out at this rate! We're being graded today!"

But then, Armin pointed out "But you'll get points marked off too if you do that." Reiner bark back "Then make the grade without getting found out! Before I change my mind!" Keith Shadis starts his monologuing 'Reiner Braun Stalwart in both mind and body, and well-respected by his comrades.' making up his mind, Armin moves fast and grabs his pack back from Reiner then said "I refuse to be a burden! Even if it costs me my life!" and keeps on pushing his limits even farther 'Armin Arlelt. Although lacking in physical strength, his aptitude in the classroom is extraordinary.'

 _Time skip_

In the forest training ground, a huge fake dummy Titan spins towards three cadets, those three cadets then slash the fake Titan's nape 'Annie Leonhart. Her slice attacks are absolutely flawless, but her reclusive tendencies make her a poor fit for coordinated efforts.' 'Bertolt Hoover. He possesses remarkable potential, but lacks aggressiveness.'

Then horse face comes into the picture 'Jean Kirschtein. Top-class omni-directional mobility. But his volatile personality tends to cause friction with others.' Then he starts to monologuing his idea plans out loud or in his head "I can't slice as good as those two! I'll just have to find the Titans before them! If anyone gets into the Military Police it'll be me!"But then... "Thanks for the help, Jean! Following you was a good idea!" Connie came in from behind to take the shot or in this case, the slash. Only to find it already slashed in a blur by-"Hooray!" "Gak! Sasha!?"

'Sasha Braus. She has unconventionally good intuition, but also demonstrates poor teamwork as a result. Connie Springer. He excels at executing quick turns, but is also a bit dim-witted.' "Here they come." said one of the soldiers staff as they see four cadets heading towards them. Setting the dummy Titans in place, Eren and Mikasa made their cuts only for Eren to curse himself 'Damn! Shallower than Mikasa again!' 'Mikasa Ackerman. Completely proficient in every area. It's apt to say she's an unmatched, unprecedented genius.' "Eren Jaeger. He has no real specialties, but he's improved his grades with his unparalleled effort. And he possesses twice the sense of purpose than anyone else.'

In a blink of an eye, the fake Titan's nape was cut in deep twice by none other than "Eren, angle your swords a little high before you make contact to the nape." she gives him wisdom advice, changing his direction towards the another Titan dummy Eren took Dawn's advice and it made a deeper cut than his last one. "Thanks a lot Dawn! Your advises are always helpful." 'Dawn Lanayru. She good with handling Omni-directional mobility, but when it comes to every topic about planning she's the wisest person to turn to.' Link gives a smirk in 'Good job' send off ' Dusk Faron. He proves his strength into everything that is thrown at him, his actions speaks louder than words, and is no stranger to swordsmanship. He is the very definition of courage.'

 _Time Skip_

"Oww!" cried the beefy Reiner as he was slammed to the ground by Eren "Sorry. I'm not good at holding back." After apologizing to Reiner, Eren offer his hand to help him to get back up again "Now it's your turn to be the rogue." Reiner handed the wooden knife for Eren to take it, but he only stared at it almost in a mesmerizing daze. "What's the matter?" Reiner asked "I don't get this training. Why would soldiers fight other people? Only an idiot would take on a target barehanded." Said Eren after he grabbed the fake weapon from Reiner, as he was remembering a time when he did used a REAL knife, and not in a pretty way of using it either. "That's irresponsible thinking. We're soldiers. There are times we can't run away, no matter how bad the situation is. No matter what the enemy is, we have to be ready for it, whether it means using cannons or combat techniques. I believe that's the responsibility of a strong soldier. Anyway, look there." Eren alter his gaze to wherever he was pointing at, three cadets one was walking through the crowd the another two were standing around and watching how everyone else is doing in their training "Oh, that's Annie, Dawn and Dusk." "They're slacking off without the commandant noticing again." Reiner speaks in a arrogant scoffing tone, then said "All right, Eren. Those slouches needs a 's teach them how a soldier's supposed to act." Not really sure what he means or what he is planning, Eren just let out a confusing "Huh?" At Reiner's crazy idea plan.

Reiner was now standing right in front of them and said in a commanding tone "Not fond of the commandant's head-butts? If either of you don't wanna end up any shorter, think back to when you guys first came here and start taking things seriously." Unbelievable. Eren could not believe Reiner's actions "Hey, why are you being so rude?" It was the best moment to stop talking, because the look on Annie's face screams 'I'm gonna kill you where you stand!' and Dusk and Dawn's expressions were also saying 'You dare to challenge me!?' Eren made a strongly note to NEVER under any circumstances to get on their bad side 'Man, They're mad. I thought Annie looked scary enough as it is, but that's nothing compared to when she's pissed. And I thought Dusk and Dawn couldn't look even more scarier.'

Reiner came up from behind Eren and then push him towards the three, as he claims them to be, 'Slackers' and said "All right! Get started, Eren!" Eren looks over his shoulder to Reiner in shock "What!? Me?!" The two opponents got into their stance only though Annie's battle ready stance was different then everyone else in this camp "You know the drill, right, Annie? Here I come!" In one swift move Annie disarmed Eren with a simple strong kick 'Wh-What the?! She kicked my leg?!' Eren thought in surprise, even Dusk and Dawn also shared a shock expression 'Something about her seems off, better to keep an eye out on her.' Annie then turns to Reiner and said "Can I go now?" Reiner then barked out "No! The drill's not over until you take the dagger!" Both Dawn and Dusk thought 'Man Reiner, what are you trying to get out of all of this?' picking up the fake dagger knife from the ground Annie went ahead and attack Eren while he tried call out a time out "Wait, Annie! You're supposed to do this a certain way!" She didn't listen and at the end, Eren was laying on the ground with his legs over his head. Seeing that Eren was done Annie went to Reiner and handed him the fake knife "There. Now it's your turn to attack me." Reiner tries to back out, but Eren stops him from doing so. "Do it, Reiner. I thought you wanted to teach her about a soldier's responsibility?"

"Yeah. Sometimes a soldier can't back down. This is one of those times!" Only to be in the same posishion as Eren witch was over in only seconds. Eren was amazed at Annie's skills in hand-to-hand combat and asked where she had learned it from? She only replied that it was from her father. Eren then asked "Your dad came up with that move?" and then Annie said "What does it matter? There's no point to any of this." That caught the three off guard, it would seem that Dusk and Dawn weren't the only ones thinking that this could be a waste of time. Just to be clear on what Annie was saying Eren ask "You mean this training?" Annie then made it easy to understand what she means "We aren't graded on our hand-to-hand combat skills. Most people brush it off, like them. Because only the top ten cadets are allowed to join the Military Police and serve in the interior. The only ones who take it seriously are naive idiots like you or just ordinary idiots." Seeing that Connie and Sasha were goofing off Commander Keith grabbed Connie by the head hoisted him off the ground just like in the beginning of cadet training roll call "For some reason, in this world, the better you are at fighting Titans the further you can get from them. How do you think this farce came about?"

"I don't know that's a good question!" Eren says as he tries to attack Annie again only to be pinned by her with the fake knife being press close to his neck, if this was real he'll be dead given any moment "Maybe because it's human nature? Anyway, I refuse to be stupid enough to play "Soldier" in this insane world." Reiner then said "Looks like you're not much of a warrior at all." He then turns his attention to Dusk and Dawn "And I bet you too are not even worthy of being a soldier or a warrior!" with that said, Reiner took the dagger and charged at them, thinking 'This is going to be easier than Annie.' Oh how wrong he was, Reiner is laying back on the ground before he could even blink what just happened. Eren and Annie witness Zelda's spin move of defense in awe, Seeing nothing better to do Annie left the scene which left Eren to think 'I was so caught up in getting stronger that I never realized it. It's such a clear contradiction They're honing their Titan-killing skills just to get away from the Titans!' Lost in thought Eren then notices Dusk's hand in offer for him to get back up. Reiner, thinking like an idiot his is, thought it was a good idea to get Dusk from behind when his back is turned. Only to find that Dusk is not in front of him anymore and neither is Eren. Turning around Reiner just had enough time to see Dusk knocked him down in one stroke.

It took a moment for Eren to realize what just happened, when Reiner was charging at Dusk when he was helping him to get up only to find an arm around his waist and he was somehow looking down at Reiner from the air? Then it hit him, Dusk did a huge backflip while keeping a firm grip on him! If that wasn't enough, Dusk send a round house kick to Reiner once they were landed safely. Eren wasn't the only one who was in awe at the fantastic move everyone else was enchanted by the silent man's display, "That was a cheep trick, Mute." Mute. That's the nickname Dusk was given for he never spoke a single word ever sense the start of training, at least not to anyone but Dawn which no one else knows about. The said silent man gave Reiner a glare that clearly states 'Don't attack a man from behind.' "Tsk. Still quiet as ever." "He maybe silent, but his actions speaks louder volumes." says Dawn in defending her most dear friend from this young man who seems to remind Dawn of the two evil men that she and Dusk have faceted in their realm.

 _Time Skip Night Time at the Mess Hall_

Everyone was gossiping over Dusk's back flipping skill hoping that he would or will teach them how to fight like him, or to be way better than him. Only Armin was focusing on a battle strategy while a few guys across from them throw in some of their comments and their ideas for the future to one another. "It can't be helped. Before Wall Maria fell, only the Scouts needed omni-directional mobility, and they're a small regiment. That put ODM expertise at risk" Jean then said "Give it a strong blast for just a second." Armin still continues "so this was a way to prevent its decline." Jean "Relying on inertia will save you gas." Samuel commented "Easier said than done." Then Jean arrogantly said "Yeah, maybe not everyone can pull it off but there's no harm in knowing about it, if you wanna join the Military Police." Marco then added "Yeah! I'd love to get in! Working near the king There's no greater honor than that!" Jean said something set both Eren, Dusk and Dawn off "Hold on, Marco! Quit talkin' like a goody-two-shoes and say what you really think! You wanna join the Military Police 'cause it means a safe, comfy life in the interior!" Marco whines "No! I really do want to."

Eren "It's comfy in the interior?" Everyone how was in their own little world stop to see what Eren's got to say and to see if this get's into a brawl "Until five years ago, this used to be the interior too." Jean arched an eyebrow and said "What's your point, Eren?" Both Dusk and Dawn thought 'Just how thick is you skull Kristin?' Then Eren added more to his saying "Jean. You don't need to go to the interior. I'd say your head is nice and spacious enough as it is." Jean is starting to get mad "You little" But that didn't stop Eren from speaking his mind and heart out "Honing your Titan-killing skills to get away from the Titans Doesn't that seem like a weird system to you?" Jean then barks out at Eren exactly what he thinks is good, and give him a piece of his mind "You only say that now? I want that stupid system to stay in place, for my sake." Eren Growled "You piece of scum!" The two Hylians knew that this is only going to get ugly soon, the two rivals needs to stop now "Shut up! This is the real world!" Armin tries to stop his best friend from the fight "Eren! Quit it!" Mikasa gets up to break up the fight "Stop that." but she only made it worst when she grabs Eren's hand which made Jean even more pissed off.

So pissed off that he grabbed Eren by his shirt ready to punch him in the face "Screw you!" Eren shouts "Huh?! Let go! You're gonna rip it!" Jean shouts back "I don't give a damn about your clothes! I'm jealous!" As funny as this is they really need to understand the situations of life, and what's really important "Huh?! What are you talking about?!" And then, everything started to freeze as if time started to move in slow-motion 'I see now He always has to take his feelings out on others Just like I always do. But not this time! I'm going to use that move to take control of the situation!' What Eren did next surprised not only Annie, but Dusk as well. Eren somehow knock Jean off of him, did a front flip over Jean while slamming his hand onto the horse-face's shoulder, and an under kick to the legs. Recovering from the unexpected attack Jean demanded answers "What the hell was that?!" Eren didn't know how he did it, but a part of him felt like he did. All he did was copy both of Annie's and Dusk's combat skills, and merge them together. So then Eren just said "A combat technique I learned the hard way while you were screwing around. A carefree, capricious life is your idea of the real world? And you honestly call yourself a soldier?!" The whole room went silent, waiting to see what'll happen next. Dusk, no. Link couldn't be anymore prouder at Eren's unique courage and for combining two different combat skills into one special move.

That's when the main door open just a crack showing half of Commander Keith's body in the doorway "I heard a loud sound just now Would anyone care to explain?" No one said anything, as Keith walks in to see if anyone would crack under the pressure of suspense. Before Mikasa could say 'It was Sasha. She passed gas.' Dusk stud up to leave the room, but Keith stopped him "And just where do you think you're going, Faron?" He was expecting his girl friend to answer for him. Keith did get his answer, but not from Dawn "Away from those who are wasting there skills and saving the lives for the innocence, only to get their own ease of security for themselves."

The room gotten even more quieter, so quiet that you can hear a needle drop. Dusk. Dusk Faron. The only cadet who never spoken anything for the past 2 and a half years. Has now just spoken! "Well spoken words, Dusk. Though some of it seemed a little harsh." Dusk turn towards the speaker, it was Dawn as she made her way to Dusk, who then replied "We live in a harsh world, people need to know the truth. No matter how bad it is." Dawn then says "That is also true. One day you could make a great leader." After giving Dawn his famous grunt nods in affection, Dusk turns to Eren and said "Eren. You and me, the training grounds next morning. Prepared yourself." It took a full half a minute for Eren to realize that Dusk was waiting for him to answer to his request of a challenge "Ah! Right yes sir!" What Dusk did next surprised him even more, Dusk patted him on the shoulder as if he was Dusk's younger brother.

With that said and done, both Dawn and Dusk left the mess hall while everyone else was trying to grasp at what just happen.

 _Time Skip to Graduation Night_

"Give your hearts!" Keith commanded, as everyone gave him their salute "Yes, Sir!" He then continues "You have three options after you graduate from the Cadets today! The Garrison Regiment, which reinforces the walls and protects each city! The Scout Regiment, which risks life and limb to venture into Titan territory outside the walls! And the Military Police Regiment, which serves under the king by policing the people and preserving order! Of course, the only ones allowed to join the Military Police are the top ten cadets who were previously named!"

Mikasa 1st, Reiner 2nd, Berthold 3rd, Annie 4th, Eren 5th, Jean 6th, Marco 7th, Connie 8th, Sasha 9th and Krista 10th. What shock everyone is that Neither Dusk Faron or Dawn Lanayru even made it on the list, because none of them wanted to be in the Military Police and live a life of luxury. 'It's been three years sense we've came to this realm, and sometime soon Ganondorf will make his attack on us.' Just even thinking about Ganon's return sends chills down Dusk's and Dawn's spines. It was later that same night at a local pub where everyone was celebrating their graduation from boot camp training.

'We've finally made it here Now it's our turn to devour the Titans!' "Yes! Now I'm gonna be in the Military Police!" Connie cheered "No more worrying about food!" No one needs to know who said that, while Horse-face is throwing a temper tantrum at what rank he got, the little whiner. "How'd I get ranked under Eren?! Damn!" In the corner by the staircase, Samuel let out a giant dramatic gasp "Are you seriously not gonna join the Military Police Regiment, Eren?!" Thomas pick up where Samuel left off "Even after you got into the top ten and all?!" Eren confirms Samuel and Thomas of his ideal "My mind was set from the very start. I didn't train all this time to live in the interior. I did it to fight the Titans." Thomas cries out in terror "We can't beat them!" Everyone stopped what they were doing to turn their attention at Thomas, "You know how many tens of thousands of people have been eaten so far The answer was clear after we lost 20% of our population. Humanity can't beat the Titans."

Eren can clearly see the fear in his companion's eyes, 'What cowardliness.' Thoughts ran though the heroes heads "So? You're gonna give up because you think we can't win?!" Thomas sadly admits "Well Yes, humanity has lost so far." But that's not stopping Eren from speaking his heart out for what he believes "That's because we were clueless about the Titans! Material warfare is useless against them. We lost, but the information we gained in battle will lead to further hope! Are we just going to throw away all the advances in fighting techniques that cost us tens of thousands of lives so we can be Titan fodder?! The hell with that! I'm going to drive out every last Titan and leave these cramped walls! That's my dream! Humanity hasn't truly been defeated yet!" His speech was full of courageous hope that it left a lot of the 104th graduating cadets speechless, not wanting to stay any longer Eren left the party bar hall with Armin and Mikasa right behind him "Wait, Eren!" Jean scoff at Eren's speech 'If you wanna go outside the walls, be my guest! I'm gonna join the Military Police!'

Deciding to change the subject, Marco ask what area Dawn and Dusk are thinking to go to. His answer from Dawn was "I will not sit by in hiding to watch others sacrifice themselves for the king who hardly never lend any aid to those who truly in need it the most." And as for Dusk "I will only fight for the light to shine down on this land once again." It was clear to see where they're planning to go. As soon as everyone got their answers, the two Hylians also took their leave. with Connie speaking out the one thing that was still on everyone's mind "I still can't believe he can talk!" Someone in the back "Give it a rest Connie."

Armin manages to join his friend outside sitting on the walkway steps fallowed by Mikasa who fallows her 'Brother' where ever he goes like a love sick puppy "Eren. That stuff about your dream just now." Eren pardons for interrupting his best friend speech "Yeah, I borrowed those ideas of yours about going outside instead of staying inside." Armin gave Eren is full determination "I'm going to join the Scout Regiment!" This info really startled Eren " Are you serious, Armin?! You were the top in classroom studies! You should put that to use!" But Armin reinsures him "I won't be a burden. Even if it costs me my life." then Mikasa says bluntly "I'll join the Scouts too." Eren tries to get Mikasa to rethink her idea by joining the Military Police, but her reply was pretty straight forward "If you join the Military Police, then I will too. If you join the Garrison Regiment, then I will too. Because you'll die an early death unless I'm around." Eren grunts at her "I never asked for your help." Then she said "I don't want to lose any more of my family." 'Guess I can't argue about that logic.' Eren thought as he looked up at the night's sky and claims that he's heading to bed for the night.

 _Time skip Eren's P.O.V._

As I made my why to bed I couldn't shake this feeling that something is going to change, something big. It's been three years sense I had that bizarre dream, and they just keep coming back in many different ways. It could be with the two wolves running through a foggy forest and fallow them as a wolf too, or I get to see that fish head man attacks on the ruler's guards over and over again. But recently in the dreams can hear someone or something talking about some dark evil approaching, along with the most horrible cackle I had ever heard. I haven't told Armin about these dreams or Mikasa, if either of them knew about it they'll probably tell me to forget about it or go see someone if they could help me.

Not only that but the two wolves that both me, Armin, Reiner and Berthold saw the night after my bizarre dream and fail ODM balance test were watching me from time to time. I sometimes hear their howls at night, their howls have the most majestic sounds I ever head. It almost makes me want to howl along with them. Everyone made sure to stay clear from those wolves if they're ever near us or in the area, even Sasha believes to be weary of them, but I can't help but to think that they're here for a reason. After finding comfort in my bed, I drifted into sleep and into another interesting dream.

 _(Eren's Dream)_

 _This dream is different than the others. I'm inside what looks like a throne room from all of my other past dreams, but this one... it's filled with darkness. There are derbies scattered all over the hall from both the pillars and the statues above the throne._

 _And sitting on that throne was a green skinned man with fiery colored hair all over his whole face and head pulled back into some sort of binding spikey headband crown thing with a gem attached to it, his outfit looks like it's mostly made with some armor metal woven into the fabric, but what really stood out what the glowing white mark on his stomach. The same white light he has at his side in a form of a very long sword._

 _The green man clutched his left hand it then glowed forming three triangles stacked in a bigger triangle form, but only the top was shining more brightly then the other two that form the base "At last, my strength has fully returned. It's been_ ** _three years_** _sense I banish_ ** _the Hero of Twilight and his little princess friend into another realm_** _, and now the time has come to take what is rightfully mine. Once I have_ _ **all pieces of the Triforce**_ _, I will be unstoppable to rule all. And perhaps I might as well take over that realm too, those pathetic humans and their_ _ **fear for giant humans**_ _will be so easy to take control." He then let out an evil laugh. This man's laugh... is the same one I heard! wait. he said 'giant humans' does he mean 'Titans'?! what does he mean realms? and what is a Triforce!?_

 _I wish I could hear what else that man was saying but I feel worm, like a bright light shining at me. The only thing I heard left is a gentle voice saying ever so quiet "You are not alone in this battle young cho... on... by ... Goddesses. Let ... H r...o of Twilight h..p guide you on your journey. For both your destinies are intertwine with others. To bring peace and light for both realms."_

 _(Dream Ends)_

I woke up to the sunlight shining it's rays into the room and on my skin, 'Whatever that dream was about it felt too real to be ignore. Something is going to happen today, I just hope we'll be prepared for the worst.' I just wish I knew what all of it means. I better get ready todays the day we get field test in each regiments.

 _In The Morning_

Every resident of Trost was out in the streets cheering for the Scout Regiment to take back their land and to fight the titans, with the cries of "It's here!" "The main unit of the Scout Regiment!" "Commander Erwin!" Dusk and Dawn manage to get a good look at who the Commander is, he has blond hair slightly undercut, blue eyes and has a long noes not big like much as Annie's but close. "Give those Titans a real thrashing!" One men near Eren shouted and pointed towards a short looking man with Black undercut raven hair, greyish blue eyes and has a scowl printed on his face. "Look! It's Captain Levi!" Another person said "They say he's as mighty as an entire brigade!" Levi couldn't take this praising from them "Ugh. Talk about annoying." Thankfully no one in the crowd or anyone in the group near him didn't hear him say that, little he know that two Hylians did, Dusk commentated "Well, he's energetic." Dawn said "He's probably grown tried of being treated like a god." Dusk turns to Zelda and ask in a whisper "Do you feel that way too, princess?" Dawn looks up to Link's eyes and answers quietly "Sometimes."

Eren said to his friends and anyone near him "This is nothing like five years ago! People actually feel hopeful about the Scout members!" Hanna agrees with Eren and said "Yeah, everyone's cheered up since then. Nothing's happened in five years." Franz added "They've upgraded the mounted cannons too." Cannons. It may keep them at bay, but not for long if they ever come in. The thought left the Hylians when Hanna confidently says "I doubt the Colossal Titan will show up anymore." Franz fully agrees with her "Yeah!" Eren snaps at the two idiots "That's a load of crap, you idiotic couple!" Both Franz and Hanna blush in embarrassment "Wh-What? Us, a married couple?" "You're getting ahead of yourself, Eren!"

Ignoring the blushing pair Eren, Armin and Mikasa heard a familiar voice calling out to them. "Hey, guys!" Turning to see who was calling to be surprise to see an old friend from their home town, and the trio weren't the only ones who were surprise to see him again. "Mr. Hannes!" Hannes great the kids to congratulate them "Heard you graduated yesterday. Man, you brats have really matured." Eren replies "You too, ! You used to be a drunk, but now you're chief of the Corps of Engineers." Seeing this as a teasing joke in a serious statement, Hannes joke back at the boy he considers as his nephew "Oh, you!" Then he notice Dusk and Dawn "Hey, don't I get a greeting from you two as well?" Dawn gave Hannes a greeting smile "It's good to see you again Hannes, though I have to ask. Were you really a drunk?" Eren and Armin chuckled at both Dawn's question and at Hannes's spouting red face. Eren did his best to answer Dawn's question without laughing so much "He was, Hannes drinks nearly every day why he's on parole." Then Dusk asked in protective big brother manner "How did you know this or him for that matter?"

Armin felt a little uncertain to give him the answer, but it's mostly just a command question and it's probably that Dusk is just curious about how they know Hannes and said "Mr. Hannes was station at Shiganshina walls before the Colossal Titan broke through." Eren also added "He's kind of a friend of the family." That word 'family' made Hannes suck down with regret "I'm sorry I couldn't save your mom." Dawn couldn't help herself to take pity on Eren, for loosing his mother when he was only a child. She too knows the feeling of loosing a mother, and so does Dusk, but not in the same why as Eren's mom did. Not by a titan. Eren cuts him off "It wasn't your fault. We're not ignorant anymore. We won't let another tragedy like that happen. We will defeat the Titans!" He gave his word to Hannes. Full of determination and courage. "I don't know if I should be happy that you've grown up or not Don't go dyin', now." Hannes replied, Dusk came up behind Eren and gives Hannes a smirk and said "Don't worry I'll make sure he wont."

Hannes lets out a good hearty laugh at the expression Eren was making, as he was mumbling about 'not needing another person to look after him.' Mikasa then finally ask, or demanded, that was on their minds "How do you know Dawn and Dusk, Mr. Hannes?" "I met them three years ago when a man name Christ and his gang was trying to steal Dusk's horse, not only that but he tried to take Dawn as a hostage." The Shiganshina Trio's eyes were wide in shock, they heard that man was dangerous and sometimes deadly. Yet Dawn and Dusk manage to get out alive, and help get him into jail. As much as they want to learn more about their encounter with the criminal, they all still have jobs to do.

 _Up on the Top of the Wall_

Eren, Dusk, Connie, Mina, Samuel, Thomas and Sasha were in charge of cleaning the cannons making sure that they don't break during an attack. While smoothing the cannon wooden beams, Connie said something that surprises Eren "Huh?! You're joining the Scouts?! Connie! You were so set on the Military Police!" Mina came up from behind Eren conforming his speech last night "Yeah, I was! But Sounds like your speech yesterday won him over!" Connie turns around and snap at Mina with a small hint of blush on his cheeks "Huh?! M-Mind your own business! I decided it on my own!" Thomas walked over to the little group "Don't be so embarrassed. You're not the only one." He said this as he scratch his cheek in a shy embarrassment gestor, Eren couldn't believe how many of his fellow friends in the academy changed their minds after his ideal speech "Thomas You don't mean?" Dusk then clamped his Triforce hand on Eren's right shoulder.

Just at that moment, Eren felt a twinge of some unspecified feeling surging through his entered body. 'What the heck is this?! What the hell is this feeling? It feels... so warm.' That feeling move to his right hand and fast as it happened it disappeared. "You have away of bringing hope to people's hearts, Eren. There are a lot of those who needs to know that there is more than one way to fight back what is lost, but It takes a whole lot more action to back up those courageous words to get people into believing again." Dusk looks directly into Eren's green eyes "I am certain that you can do that." Eren was in awe at Dusk, he never new his words of fighting for freedom from the titans can do so much. It gives him confidence that he can do something great for the Scout Regiment.

And at that moment, Sasha came up looking... well, happy in a weird satisfying way "Umm, everyone? I brought some meat from the officers' storehouse!" Everyone was in shock at Sasha's bold actions, everyone knows that the meat is at a very hefty price, and Potato Girl just stolen some meat. Thomas decided right then and there to scold Sasha for her actions "Sasha! Do you want to end up in solitary confinement?!" Samuel only declared what everyone is thinking "You're really are crazy!" Connie mutters between either in terror or in awe "So much it's scary" Sasha wasn't hearing anything they were saying to her, she was lost in her own little dreamy world with hint of blushing cheeks and drool coming out of her mouth. "We can all share it later All sliced up, and between some bread" She then let out a weird shudder of pleasuring joyous moan "Go put it back!" Samuel cries out "Yeah! After we lost all that land, meat's become really valuable." Mina gave Sasha a sister scolding, But Sasha ways it off as she puts it in a supply chest near the cannons and said "It'll be fine! We can just raise more cattle and sheep once we retake our land!"

The idea of taking back the land and to have more meat was enough to make Samuel to suck up his hunger and cry out "I'll have some of the meat too!" Connie quickly fallowed "M-Me too! Save me some!" Mina made sure that she wants in on the meat too "I'll have some too, of course!" Eren mutters at their antecs "Guys..." Samuel called out to Eren "Why are you just standing there, Eren? We'll get found out if we don't get back to work!" Mina reminds everyone that Lunch isn't for a while, as she went to back to her post. Before Eren went back to work he look over the town and thought 'Five years have passed since then Humanity is finally regaining its dignity.' He clenched his fists and smirk with confidence with the wind blowing around him 'We can win! Humanity's fight back is just beginning!' Dusk didn't need to guess what was going through the young fighter's mind, he already knows. He just hope that Eren is ready to face the dangerous threat soon.

 **Crash-BOOM!**

Green and yellow lighting flashes behind Eren and Dusk. No one moved or breath, Dusk turned to see what made that explosion only to hind a skinless giant staring down at them. It was right there that Dusk knew that this monstrous being is what the people called 'the Colossal Titan', yet there was something about this monster that seems so familiar and unfamiliar at the same time.

By the time everyone regain their sense of awareness, the Colossal Titan blow everyone off the wall with a powerful hot steam burst and to add more to the damaged he kick the wall for extra measure. "Gah! It's Hot!" Eren cries as he hooks himself onto the wall stopping from falling. "Wh-What the?!" Dusk tries to recall what just happen and make a head count, everyone manage to grab hold onto the wall. Everyone except... "Samuel!" hearing a garbling hook being dismissed from the wall and Mina's cries "Sasha!" Everyone watches the girl races towards the falling comrade and in just one fast shot, Sasha gotten Samuel from making a stain on the ground "Samuel! Stay still!" He didn't reply Dusk hope that he was only unconscious, and nowhere near death "That was close!" Eren breaths out in relief, though it wasn't the best time to be relieved. Everyone turns to see a horrible sight. "The wall It's broken!" Thomas pointed out "They're gonna get in! They're gonna get in! THEY'RE GONNA GET IN!" Connie panics

With the situation starting to get out of hand Dusk knew that he and everyone else needs to do something, before he could give out an order, Eren draw out his blades and launch himself back up on the wall while shouting out an order "Mounted Cannon Maintenance Squad 4! Prepare for battle! The target is the Colossal Titan dead ahead! This is our chance! Don't let it get away!" Not wanting Eren to face the Colossal Titan by himself Dusk made his way up and landed next to the fifteen year old boy who is glaring at the skinless giant like a wolf waiting to the kill it's prey "Hey, there. It's been five years." But then, something caught Dusk eye. Just about a couple of hills away Dusk- no Link saw something moving towards the wall, something black. Something he thought he hoped to never see again.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Twilight Beast.

.

And they're looking for the spirits of light in this Realm.

* * *

 ** **Sorry for cutting this chapter when the battle just started, but I promise to make the battle scenes a bit longer than normal.  
Also, I'll be making a side story related to this one, giving off more details of their training camp.****


	5. Ch4 The BOT Gone into the Beginning

****The B.O.T stands for Battle of Trost.****  
 ** **I'm only referring the Colossal Titan as an "It" given that no one has seen a titan with a different gender. Until the Female Titan came into the picture.****

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
 _"Dream Talking"_  
 _'Dream Thinking'_  
 _Point of View Changing_  
 _Time Skip and Flashback_

Ch.4 The B.O.T. Gone into the Beginning Battle

* * *

Dusk and Eren ran towards the Colossal Titan in full speed, but before they could launch off it whined it's arm back behind and brought it back like a whip as the Colossal Titan smash all of the cannons off the wall. Seeing it's motive, Eren and Dusk put all of their strength into one huge jump dogging It's on coming attack. Eren glared at the wreckage "Son of a B*tch! He took out the cannons!" Dusk made a quick thought, not all monsters he's face were not mindless and this one was one of them "And It didn't take out the gate by accident, either! It planned this!" Eren shouted in realization question "He's got intelligence!?" The Colossal turns to the two soldiers still hovering in midair it stretched out It's humongous hand trying to grab them.

Eren and Dusk were not stupid to let it take them, they both launched their hook-shots at It's arm and fling around it, land on the arm and start running up towards It's nape. "Still, this is the perfect chance!" Dusk ran beside Eren's left shoulder and said "Eren, remember the basics of our training. Don't lose yourself." Eren replies "I know, but he's the only one who can destroy the wall! If we can just take him out!" The Colossal Titan lift It's arm up hoping to make them lose their balance and fall down, what It didn't know was that Dusk shouts "Now Eren!" Said teen who let out a battle cry "Got you!" In just a split millisecond The Colossal Titan let out some steam, literally. Knocking Eren and Dusk back, not wanting to submit surrender Eren pulls himself together and launch another attack as he cries out in a fears, battle, anger, cry. "Ghaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Cutting through the smoke only to find the 60 meter Titan gone, leaving the boys in shock 'I/He missed?!' Both Dusk and Eren thought, then realize that they were no longer holding on to something. Not wanting to fall to their death to soon, they quickly shot their hooks onto the wall's ledge thus stopping avoiding a death fall. Looking for any traces of the giant, but alas there was nothing left of it except for his foot prints on the ground, Eren cures in frustration as he thought 'No The Colossal Titan disappeared!' He turned to Dusk to say something but the man in question was looking off out in the field, not sure what got Dusk so intensely focused Eren fallowed his gaze and saw what was either just a hallucination or a dream. Because he sees the black monstrous creatures from his dreams just only about 4 or 5 miles away from here.

'It can't be! This isn't real, this is just another dream... right?' Just then Thomas's voice broke Eren's thoughts like lightning "Eren! Dusk! Did you guys beat it?!" Shaking out of his trance, Eren shouted back up "No! It's just like five years ago! He suddenly appeared, then suddenly disappeared!" As Dusk got over his long gaze, he and Eren got back up on top of the wall and to inspect the situation, though Eren had his head hung low in shame "I'm sorry. I let him get away." Dusk clamped his hand on his companion's shoulder "You did your best. Remember, when an opponent is cornered it will do whatever it takes to get out off a tight situation. And also, learning from our mistakes helps better ourselves in another same battle." Eren look up at Dusk hearing his lectured advice during their time in training made him feel better about himself, Thomas tries to encourage him too "Yeah, what are you apologizing for? We were scared stiff-" and then Connie then killed the mode "Hey! This is no time for that! The wall's been broken! We have to hurry and seal it before the Titans get in again!" That's right! They need to get in gear! and right at that moment the Gradation Squad came up and deliver the orders "What are you doing?! The Colossal Titan Response Operation is already underway! Return to HQ at once! Anyone who's come into contact with it, remember to give a report!" The four young men saluted "Yes, Sir!" then Connie added "We pray for the advance team's success!" Dusk could only think sadly as the advance members rushed past them 'They're not coming back, they don't know how to fight off the twilight beast.' Eren wasn't sure of what Dusk was thinking, but what he does know is that he's familiar of what those black creatures are. And he's going to get Dusk talk about them one way or another.

Time Skip

"You cadets have successfully graduated! You are now proper soldiers! I have high hopes for you in this operation!" Everyone is running around like chickens with their heads chopped off, the two couples who were flustered an hour ago were holding each other for comfort support "Don't worry, Hanna. I promise I'll keep you safe." "Franz..." Hanna breaths out, Eren found is good friend kneeling down facing the wall while trying to hook his air gas tank gear together "Are you okay, Armin?!" without looking up Armin replies in a soft voice which soon escalated into a hyperventilating panic tone "I-I'm fine! I'll calm down soon enough! Still, this is bad! We don't have the technology to quickly seal an 8-meter-high hole! And we never did manage to unearth that big rock near the front gate! Unless we seal the hole, this city's as good as lost! It's only a matter of time until Wall Rose is breached! In fact, if they ever feel like it, they can pretty much wipe out humanity anytime they want!" Eren couldn't take anymore of this and decided to snap his best friend out of his rambling trauma state "Armin! Calm down! This isn't like last time! Humanity won't give in to the Titans anymore!" That seem to work as Armin then said "I'm sorry I'm all right."

Satisfied with seeing his friend in a positive attitude, Eren was so focus on wanting to fight the Titans that he almost forgotten about the other monsters as well. Spotting Dusk close by Eren wanted to speak to him, but doesn't want to leave Armin's side. The Fighter was at a split path and doesn't know which one is the best choice to take. On the first path he could talk to Dusk about the dark beast they saw out on Wall Rose, or take the second path he could wait until another opportunity comes by. Taking a deep and exhaling the weight off his chest. Eren believes now is the time to tell Armin what's been going on with him on the dreams he's been having for the past three years.

"Hey Amin, can we talk somewhere privet?" Armin looked curious up at Eren as he got up him his squat position "Huh? What do you mean?" Eren was about to speak out his secret when a man from the Garrison known as Kitz Woermann came into the picture to make his next order speech Eren quickly says "Later" as they hear what the man has to say "As practiced, you will now split into your squads and perform resupply, message relay, and Titan-clearing duties under the command of the Garrison Regiment! The Garrison Regiment's intercept squad will take the vanguard! The Cadets, led by the support squad, will take the middle guard! And the Garrison Regiment's elite squads will take the rearguard! Additionally, I've received word that the advance team has been wiped out!" 'I knew it.' Dusk thought sadly it wasn't just the Titans that wipe them out, it was also the Twilight Beast as well. They were getting continues "The outer gate has been breached, and the Titans have been allowed inside! In other words, the Armored Titan could very well appear again and demolish the inner gate at any time!" Dawn can't help but to glare at the Woermann "How dare he strike more fear to everyone one of us here!" she mutters under her breath, Dusk puts an arm around her and whispers to her "Zelda relax, if we let our anger get out of control we'll have a serious panic on our hands." Dawn gaze into her hero's eyes as she breathe in and out to calm herself, as her clawed nails turn back into her regular nails.

The cries of multiple fresh cadets shout out "You can't be serious!" "You gotta be kidding me!" "If they end up breaching Rose too!" nearly every single cadets cries in fear "Quiet! The vanguard is currently engaged with the enemy! This defense operation has but one objective: to defend Wall Rose until the citizens have finished evacuating! Also, as I'm sure you're well aware, desertion is punishable by death! Be prepared to lay down your lives! Dismissed!" "Sir!" Dropping their salute, the soldier cadets ran in different directions to get into their groups.

Though one horse face teen was moaning as he walk "Why today? I would've been on my way to the interior tomorrow." He walk pass Daz who was puking his guts out "Are you okay?!" Crista ask as she rubs his back for support, Jean continues to power run/walk only to run into Eren. "No, no, no, noooo Move!" And shoved him harshly out of his way "Hey, Jean! What's wrong?!" Jean turns around and snapped at Eren "What's wrong?! That's easy for you to say, you suicidal maniac! You want to join the Scouts! You're ready to be Titan chow anytime! But I was headed for the interior tomorrow!" Eren tries to calm the wild horse face when the said person yells out "You expect me to calm down and accept death?!"

Eren was done with taking Jean's crap and said "No! Think back! Think back to the three years of sweat and blood we endured! So many times we came close to dying during those three years! Some people did ran off. Others were kicked out. But we survived! Right?! I'm sure we can survive today, too! You can just survive today and leave for the interior tomorrow!" Jean was silent for a moment and then turns to the cadet laying on the floor "Damn! Let's go, Daz! Quit your damn cryin'!" Daz weakly replies "R-Right" and fallowed the horse-human face to the rest of their squad group.

Satisfied with getting Jean's ass in gear, Eren was about to leave to find his group when- "Eren." the said teen turn to the one who called to him, it was his adopted sister. Mikasa. "If the battle gets chaotic, come find me." Eren just gave her a look, like she was out of her mind "Huh? We're in different squads!" She press even farther "If the situation falls apart, things won't go according to plan. I'll protect you!" Dusk and Dawn saw this display of Mikasa's long for affection for Eren, it's quite unsettling 'Seriously! are they were brother and sister?!' Thankfully a commanding soldier yelled at the girl "What the hell are you Cadet Ackermann. You're in the rearguard. Special orders. Come with me." Mikasa tries to protest "I-I'm not skilled enough! I'll only be a burden!" The Garrison wasn't buying into her lies "I am not asking for your opinion. The citizens' evacuation is behind schedule. We need as many elite soldiers near them as possible." "B-But!" but she was cut off. "Hey!" Eren then smack talk to Mikasa, literally. "Cut the crap, Mikasa! Quit freaking out like everyone else! Humanity's on the verge of extinction here! This is no time to go and impose your own selfish rules!" Holding her brushed head, she replies "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking clearly." Mikasa looks back to see her beloved sempai leaving her. She then grabs hold of Eren's arm before he move any farther and said "I do have one thing to ask. Please don't die." Mikasa's plead didn't go unnoticed to the two Hylians, she may be a powerful woman but she does not have the wises ideas 'I ain't gonna die.' He thought as he yanks his arm free from his adopted sister's grasp 'I can't die yet! Because I still don't know what this world is really like!'

As Eren walk away from Mikasa, he over heard Dusk and Dawn's conversation about being in separate squads, Dusk is in his and Dawn was in Mikasa's squad. "What about the Twilight Beast? No one here has ever faught them before." Dusk replies "I only saw five of them outside the walls, with every civilian out of the area the only concern is for any soldiers engaging them." Dawn cast her eyes down in sadness "That's what I fear. Please do everything you can to make sure that neither you nor anyone gets caught by them, Link." Eren's eyes widen in shock, 'Link?! But that's-!' Dusk or Link broke Eren's thoughts as he said "I will, and when we meet up I hope to see you well. Princess Zelda." Dawn or Princess Zelda gave Link one last hug before heading to her group, as Link watches her leave he headed towards his group but stops by the supplies boxes "I know you're there Eren." A little surprise, but Eren did know that this is his mentor who's been teaching him for the past two and a half years. "You have questions, but now's not the time for answers. When everything is settled I'll tell you what you want to know, but for now keep a clear mind when facing the enemies. Don't let your hatred emotions take control of your actions."

Even though he was still upset with Dusk or Link for keeping secrets from him and that he and Dawn were lying to everyone for the past three years, but Eren knew deep down it was for a good cause. These new monster beast are connect to them, and to him from his past dreams. Taking in a deep breath, Eren look directly into Link's eyes and says "I'll try to do my best, Dusk."

Time Skip

Eren, Dusk/Link, Armin, Mina, Tomas, Milieus and Zack stand on top of one of the buildings in Trost seeing how much the Titans have caused so much destructions in a short amount of time. Dusk/Link knew that the Twilight Beasts manage their way in here, but 'where' is the big question. Eren was also concern about the black monsters making their way in here, he had seen what they can do from his dreams. Attacking people and either killing them or turning them into Twilight Beast. The memories of classes on how to take down a Titan and the studies on them came flowing back into their minds.

 _Flashback to Titan Study_

"Surviving historical documents say nothing about the origin of the Titans. Most everything remains unknown. The things we do know about now, including Titan ecology, are based entirely on the latest reports from the Scout Regiment. We've been unable to determine if the Titans possess human-like intelligence. As such, there've been no cases to date of mutual communication." the Teacher explains while he draws out a body image of a Titan's structure of organs and mussels.

The teacher then resumed the lesson "Titan physiology is fundamentally different from that of other living beings. They lack reproductive organs, and it is unclear how they reproduce, but they primarily possess male-like physiques. They have extremely high body temperatures, and, perplexingly enough, they show no interest in anything but humans. Consuming people is the Titans' sole principle of behavior, but given that they've existed for over a century in a human-less environment, we can surmise that the very act of feeding is unnecessary for them. In other words, it's believed that they are not motivated by predation, but by bloodlust. And, most of all, the Titans' tremendous vitality is the primary reason that humankind has been so greatly overwhelmed. Humanity has long possessed cannon technology, but that alone wasn't enough to combat them. Even when their heads are blown off, the Titans don't die. Additionally, although there is some variability, their heads will fully regenerate in only a minute or two."

Multiple thoughts ran though the Hero's and the Princess's head of these monstrous beings, as mostly everyone was voicing their thoughts out loud "You can't be serious" "Their size is bad enough as it is" Marco panicky ask the teacher "Sir! Does that mean the Titans are immortal?!" Dusk and Dawn thought disbelieving the boy thinking that they are immortal, not everything can be immortal. And the teacher gave them answer that stands to their statement, as he circle the back of it's neck detailing that it's the Titan's weak point. "They are not immortal. There is one way to defeat a Titan. You target here. When severely damaged here, a Titan will die without regenerating. That's where these two flesh-paring blades come in. A successful strike to a Titan's weak spot with these will cause its immediate death, with no time to regenerate whatsoever."

 _End of the Flashback_

Eren remembers Armin looking very nervous during the lesson as he is right now, not wanting his friend to have another meltdown he said "Hey, is the perfect chance, don't you think?" At first, Armin looked confused at what his best friend was saying "If we take care of business in this first battle before we've even joined the Scouts, we rookies will shoot up the ranks for sure!" "Yeah. No question about it." "Just so you know, you aren't the only ones in our class who wanna join the Scouts." "You beat us to the punch earlier, but you won't outdo us this time!" "Sounds like a challenge, Thomas! Whoever takes out the most Titans wins! "Don't go messin' with the scores!" Only Dusk/Link was being serious of the situation "Don't make this a game for fun. Our lives and the lives of others is in our hands."

Eren nodded his head, he knew that this shouldn't be a game but he was trying to get his friend not to get scared, "I know, and that's why we picked you as our squad leader Dusk." Dusk/Link gave Eren a sharp nod, When their commander barked "Squad 34, move out! Bolster the vanguard!" Dusk/Link order his team into battle "All right! Let's go!" as they jump off the building and maneuver through the Titan infested town. As the squad moves in closer to the area they can see Titans in every corner, Thomas, Mina, Milieus and Zack voiced their thoughts out loud "That many Titans?!" "The Vanguard's been totally routed!" "What are they doing?! Those hot shots usually act all tough!"

'I figured things would be bad, but not like this!' Eren thought with a slight fear washing over him when he spotted something, a Titan leaping of a building ahead in front of them he quickly shout "We got an Abnormal!" Dusk/Link shouted to get everyone out of it's range. "Pull out!" Eren manage to get out of the way and grab onto the railing for support while Armin, Mina, Milieus and Zack stood on the rooftop. Dusk/Link was on another rooftop building right next to them "Did everyone make it?" Taking a quick headcount to find that they are missing one, where's Thomas? The feeling of dread filled Dusk/Link as he turn to where the Abnormal Titan is smashed against a bell tower to see the missing cadet hanging out of it's mouth before he is slurped down into the monster's throat.

The first member of squad 34. Was eaten right in front of their eyes. The emotions of fear, sadness and anger mix within everyone's minds and body. Then a cry of hatred snaps them out of their state of shock and into a newer different shock. "What the hell are you doing?!" is what was spoken as Link/Dusk turn just in time to see Eren launch himself at the Titan "Eren! Don't go off on your own!" Armin cries to his friend, but it fell deaf to his ears "Get back here, damn it!" Dusk/Link Rushes after him "Dusk!" "Not you too!" He quickly ordered "Stay where you are, I'll be back."

Eren sprinted at the Titan almost forgetting what he has been taught by Link "You're gonna pay for killing Thomas! I won't let you get away! I won't!" Dusk/Link saw another Titan hiding between two building houses and Eren was heading in that direction "Eren! Stop!" Snapping out of his rage was enough to dodge the Titan's jaw trap, if it wasn't Eren would have lost his leg within 2 seconds flat. Looking at Link/Dusk Eren can clearly see just how upsetting he is at him for abandoning their squad to kill a Titan, but something caught his attention the black monsters from his dreams and from the walls where right behind Link/Dusk "Dusk, Behind you!" Link/Dusk turned and saw them running at the remaining squad, "Get out the way!" He yelled at them, but they mistake his body gesture meaning for a help instead of run away from here.

"We need to help them!" Mina exclaim as she and two out of the three boys that were with her, Mina's idea plan failed her when some more Titans came closing in on them along with the Black beast creatures. She, Nick and Milieus got captured or knocked off from their gears as are face-to-face with death. Their cries of "Please don't!" "Let me go!" "Noooo!" rang thought the area as Armin sat on his knees in frozen shock, 'Why? Why am I watching as my friends get eaten? Why can't I move?' Eren saw another Titan with a bearded walking towards his frozen stiff blond haired friend "Armin!" "Eren!" hearing his name, Eren turn to Link/Dusk as he draws out his blades "You get Armin out of there while I'll take out the Titan."

Eren thought Link/Dusk was out of his mind, but it makes sense. One would go after their comrade while the other will attack the Titan while it's distracted. It's not a good when lives are on the line, but it's the only way to fight back for it is better to die fighting for freedom and peace than to die like a coward and not fight at all.

As Eren and Link/Dusk race back towards Armin, Eren recall the day he and Armin looked at a special book detailing about the world outside of the walls and how Armin's parents ventured out there and hoping that one day they too will see what's its like to be free from the walls and taste the free winds blowing from the sea. To feel the sand out in the dessert. To see lands covered in ice and snow and fiery water rushing by. 'The outside world, huh.' Just as the bearded Titan was about to drop Armin into It's mouth, Eren used all of his strength to stop the Titan's jaw from closing with one of his blades holding the mouth in place and one arm holding Armin by the wrist. With one hard pull, Eren flung his best friend out of the Titan's mouth as he landed back onto the roof.

Armin looks back to see his friend still in the Titan's jaw "Eren!" he cries "I refuse to die here. Listen, Armin You told me about it. So I have to see it. The outside world!" Eren tries to move out of the Titan's mouth as he sees his friend also trying to reach out to him "Eren! Hurry!" Armin yells.

 ** **Slash!****

Armin looks up and sees a chunk of the Titan's flesh flying off. Dusk/Link killed the Titan. Armin watched it fall to the ground as he let out a shrieking scream not even sure if Eren survive the fall or not. Dusk/Link made his way down to the now dissolving bearded Titan to find Eren out of it's mouth, alive, but covered in it's saliva "Nothing damaged?" Eren looked at Link/Dusk with a disgusted expression on his face "The drool didn't gunk up the ODM gear and none of my limbs are broken, I'm good." Link/Dusk smirk in satisfaction "Then you did good." he complemented to him. Eren couldn't help but to smirk too, only to be replace with a frown as he and Link/Dusk spotted two remaining Twilight Beast around the area. "Let's go, we're still venerable down here." Eren quickly replies "Right." as he fallows Link/Dusk back up on the roof where Armin is waiting, only to find the said person is no longer there anymore. "Wha- Where did Armin go?!"

Link/Dusk looks around, and there, out in the far side of south-west of the city was another group squad. "Eren, your friend is safe. Look there." he points out towards the direction of the squad "There's another squad not so far from us, they must have got Armin out of the why while we were still down there." Eren let out a sigh of relief, Link/Dusk turns to him and says "Eren... I think now's the time to discus what's going on and the secrets I've been holding back." Eren was surprise at this, as the sky becomes darker with gray clouds he listen to everything Link has to say to him about his home land, the evil king who send him and Dawn/Zelda to this place, what the evil man has in mind for taking over their land and that he'll come here to finish where he had left off three years ago.

With wherever Armin is at the moment

Armin is paralyzes with fear and shock. He couldn't think or see or even remember how he got from one roof top to another far away from the one he was on witnessing his best friend's sacrifice. "Hey!" someone was calling "Hey!" calling to who? "What's wrong, Armin?!" To... him...? "Pull yourself together! Hey! Armin! Hey, Armin! Hey!" Armin finally sees who calling to him, it was Connie and he wasn't alone Ymir and Crista was there too and some two other cadets as well. Connie continues to get Armin into focus again. "You with me?! You okay?! Are you all right? Where's your squad? Squad? Oh, man. Pull yourself together. Why are you all by yourself? Plus you're all wet and slimy" wipes the wet substance off of himself "What the hell happened?"

"You're so useless! Just die already!" Armin wasn't sure who he was yelling at, Connie or himself? Connie brought his hands up in surrender "Whoa! Calm down, Armin! Damn it! Where is everyone?!" Ymir cuts in "Give it a rest, Connie. They've been wiped out. All but him." Connie snaps at the freckled girl "Shut up! Armin hasn't said anything!" Ymir points out the fact around them. "Just look around. It's obvious. We don't got any more time to waste on him." "Why is he the only one who's okay?" Connie asked.

Ymir shrugs and said with false caring "Beats me. Maybe they thought he was a corpse? It sucks that they ran into multiple Titans and that only this underachiever made it out alive. Eren, Dusk and the others worked hard for nothing." That set Connie off as he got up at Ymir and yells "You bitch! Want me to make it so you never talk again?!" Crista saw the moment to step in and stop her friends from taring each other apart "Stop it, you two! We're all shaken up here! All our friends are suddenly dying left and right! It's natural we're upset!" Ymir raped her arm around Crista and said "That's my Christa! Marry me when this is over!"

Connie let out a somewhat of a sigh of disappointment, as he still tries to help Armin and continues where he left off "Yeah She is clowning around more than usual. Anyways, we can't stay here. Can you stand, Armin?!" Armin finally got the voice to speak "I'm sorry for the trouble." Armin stood up and started to leave, not before saying "I'll rendezvous with the rearguard." and then launched off the roof. Connie "Hey Armin!" Two cadets call out to Connie "Let's go, Connie!" "We've been ordered to advance!" Connie looks back at where Armin went off before turning back to his squad.

As Armin flies by the buildings he starts to recall everything from his childhood to the present he is now facing , and how he feels so useless and that he needs his friends to protect him. 'This is hell No, it hasn't become hell. I was just mistaken until now. This world has always been hell, from the very start. The strong prey on the weak. It's such a simple, straightforward world. It's just, my friends. They tried to be strong in this world. They helped me, someone who was weak. I couldn't bear it They saw me as someone who needed to be protected. I wanted to live in this world like them, I wanted to be strong and stand shoulder-to-shoulder with them. And this is the result. Because of me, Eren wound up-' Armin stop is train of thought for he saw someone down on the ground, he move over to whoever is there. It was Hanna.

"Hanna What are you doing?" He asked, Hanna look up with tears streaming down her face and pleaded "Armin! Help! Franz isn't breathing! I've tried resuscitating him over and over and over but it's not working!" It obvious to why Franz isn't responding, his lower half of his body was missing as a lot of his organs, guts and blood spilled out onto the ground. You could even see the rib and spine bones in there if anyone can take a closer look. Armin tries to convince Hanna to get to higher ground "It's dangerous down here, Hanna. You need to get on a roof-" but she just snaps at him "I can't just leave Franz like this!" Hanna deluded herself into believing that Franz was only unconscious, and not dead. "You don't understand, Hanna Franz is-" Seeing that it was no use to make her come to her senses, Armin stumbled back placing his hand on his upper face close to his forehead and mutters "Please stop this I-I can't take this anymore I can't!" in distress panic.

Meanwhile with Dawn and her group

"H-Hey, now! Don't you guys realize how bad the situation is?!" a civilian yells out in panic anger "Yeah! That's why we're doin' this! And if you guys wanna live, you'll give us some damn help!" The merchant yells back at the people to push his heavy loaded cart that was blocking the only road way to get out of the district. Cries rang out in protest. "The hell with that!" "It's gonna get stuck!" "Letting people through comes first!" "We're all gonna get eaten standing here!" One man pushes a solider forward hoping that he could do something about it. "What are you doing, soldier?! Go get 'em!" "B-But." The solider tries to stand up, but the merchant greedy ways of manipulating countered the soldier's actions "Just try it, small fry! I'm the boss of this town's merchant association!" "Uhh, err" The solider couldn't come up with a comeback "Who do you think pays for the meals you soldiers shit out?! Do you have the money to provide for the soldiers in this town?!" He speaks out to everyone else "Push, all of you! This cargo's worth more than you can earn in your entire measly lives! Help, and you'll be rewarded!" Farther in the back of the crowd, two girls, a mother trying to sooth her young daughter "It'll be okay. Your dad's going to use his cannons to make the Titans go away." The daughter saw something behind her mom. "Mom. Over there." The little girl pointed down the long road, a solder was walking aimlessly when the sounds of thunder roar louder as a abnormal Titan ran so girly-like towards the crowded people.*

The Merchant Man shouts to everyone "Push! Push if you don't wanna die!" Cries of "Stop!" and "The children!" rand though the air "Damn! Why is it ignoring us?!" "It's an Abnormal! No point trying to figure it out! It's fast! Not even we elites can catch up to it! At this rate!" The solder in talking was cut short when he thought it was Ackerman who passed him, but it turned out to be Dawn who snagged the Abnormal Titan by the upper back of the nape and cut out it's weak point, and the human giant fell to it's knees, or face, dead. After landing on the Titans head, Dawn showed a look of surprise of how many people that had not yet been evacuated and ask "What are you doing?"

The man who is the cause of the situation here, made his presents known to Dawn and Mikasa, who came in behind Dawn muttering about how she was going to kill the Abnormal, "Oh, perfect timing! Get these guys to help me! I'll make it worth your while!" Mikasa pointed her blade behind her and said "My comrades are dying as we speak. They're fighting and dying because the citizens haven't finished evacuating." The same man replies "Of course they are! It's your duty to give your hearts to defend the lives and property of the people! Don't go gettin' a big head now that you freeloaders have somethin' to do after a century of uselessness!" Dawn couldn't believe of this man, this ungrateful greedy man who cares more about his wealth safety more than the lives of the people around him.

Dawn hop off the dissolving Titan, everyone made a clear path for her to get to the Merchant "The lives of everyone here are at risk, should word of how they all dies at the hands of the Titans by your own fault for blocking their only way out gets spread, Then you shall punish you for your actions. If you feel people dying for other people is a matter of course, then I'm sure you'll understand that a single, precious life can often save the lives of many as well. Just you try it! Your employer and I go way back! One word from me and he'll be all over your sorry ass!" Two of his goons came running at her, but the Princess dismissed them with a small stunning shock spell when she jabbed the two with her blades reverse. It was then Mikasa backed her up "How can a dead body talk?"

By holding her own blade close to his neck threating to end the man's life right there and now "Wait!" One of his lackeys question what their next should be "S-Sir!" Seeing no other way out of this mess, the greedy merchant declared his men to pull the cart out. As everyone rushes to the exits, the little girl look up to Dawn and said "Thanks, lady! You really saved the day." Dawn smiled to the sweet girl "Think nothing of it little one, I'm just glad you are alright." The girl's mother pleases to her "You have our gratitude!" She then turns her attention to Mikasa "As well as you too, madam." The two women gave them their salute as the joined with the rest of the evacuation members.

"Good work taking it down, Lanayru and Ackermann. Very impressive." They turn to their commander "Thank you, Sir." though Mikasa also said "However I'm afraid I inadvertently dulled my blades during the attack. I will be more careful next time." He asked out loud "Just what have you had to live through? No, never mind." Mikasa looks up at the sky and thought to herself 'Why am I reminded of it at a time like this?' she recalls the day her parents died and how that it was Eren who saved her by killing two of the kidnapper thugs, and how the third one jumped him and how she killed him to save Eren. After that Eren and his father let her to stay with them as part of their family. 'A cruel world in which only the victors are allowed to live.' Mikasa thought as she sliced another Titan down with her blades.

Bells rang in the distance Ian, one of the members in their squad, shouted "Time to withdraw, Ackermann! Lanayru! Let's scale the wall!" Mikasa denies and said "I'll go assist the vanguard's retreat!" as she headed off to find Eren "H-Hey, Ackermann!" Ian cries out to her, Dawn goes after her "I'll try to get her back." this even shock Ian more "Lanayru, you too!" As Mikasa rushes towards to where she hope to find her beloved Eren, she continues to think about her place in this hell 'But I do have a place to call home in this world now. Eren. As long as I have you, I can do anything.'

Just as Mikasa finishes her thoughts a huge explosion went off, turn their heads towards where the sound came from the ground level of the supplied tower burst into the air. Dawn called out to Mikasa "I'm going to see what happened." Mikasa made no acknowledgement of hearing what Dawn had to say as the young woman changed her direction. As Dawn got close to the Tower she saw something that nearly made her heart stop. The Twilight Beast had found an underground spring, but not just any spring. It was the Light Spirit's spring.

They had already taken the Spirit's light, and plunged the area all over the district of Trost into Twilight.

* * *

 ** **Finish! Done! Complete!  
****

 ** **Sorry for the long wait, school work, filling out application for work, that kind of stuff in the real world.****

 ** ***Girly like as if a squealing teenager ran into a store has everything 90% off on sale for only today.****

 ** **That's how I pictured that weird running Titan.****


	6. Ch5 The BOT Trost in Twilight & the

Ch.5 The B.O.T. Trost in Twilight & the Chosen Hero's Awakening

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
 _"Dream Talking"  
'Dream Thinking'_  
 ** _ **"Light Spirit Talking"  
**_ **"Midna Talking"** _ **  
**_**

* * *

Inside of the OMD gas storage three trainees tries to stop Captain Weilman and his three Garrison officers from leaving "Please wait, Captain! Should the Titans attack, we supply soldiers won't be able to hold this position on our own!" The first male Trainee stated while the only female of the three also steps in begging and pleading for Weilman to listen to reason. "Please, Sir! You have to stay here!" Captain Weilman didn't listen at to what they have to say at all "Step aside. I must reorganize the reinforcements now." The second boy knew what the Captain meant and it made him feel outrages "Behind the safety of the inner gate, you mean?" He was going to leave them here to die! Weilman didn't like what he heard "What the hell are you trying to say? I'll have you know I'm following regulations! Obeying established regulations is a soldier's duty!" The girl soldier cries "B-But, Sir! If we lose this position!" "Enough of your talk!" Weilman barked at her as he pointed his blade at the girl threatening to kill her "Open your mouth again and I'll be forced to punish you for treason where you stand!"

(Back to Mikasa)

As Mikasa swings from one building to another, she start to notice that none of her fellow trainees were moving they were only standing around on the rooftops. Talking to one another or looking out for any Titans near by. 'Why isn't anyone going over the wall? I'm sure they heard the bell signaling us to withdraw.' Looking all around her she saw something horrible, up on the hill where the ODM gas supply equipment's are held at. Are overrun by Titans and some kind of black horrid monsters. And the cherry on top, the skies are turning dark and not the night time kind of dark. A shadow likeness of darkness.

(At the Supply House)

A girl peeks over the makeshift barricade looking out the window and a Titan peers into the same window with a wide eyes at her. "It's all over. We're done for..." an exploding sound erupted down on ground leave making everyone even more terrified "There!" a female trainer was curious at what her comrade has in mind "What good is that going to do?" He didn't reply, how can he when he has the barrel of the buckshot rifle in his mouth. He pulls the trigger BANG! blood, brain particles and pieces of his skull went flying through the air, some landed on the walls of the barricade while most landed on the faces of his comrades. With everyone screaming no one saw the sky turning dark.

(With Armin, Jean, Connie, Marco, Sasha, Annie, Berthold and Reiner)

Some of the Trainees that where with Armin and the others were the only people besides Mikasa who saw the change in the sky. "What's going on?!" "Why's the sky turning dark?" Connie turns to Jean for any helpful encouraging thoughts or advise any ideas at all "C'mon, Jean! What are we gonna do?!" "Ain't anything we can do." Jean sat on the rooftop edge with his hand resting against his head in distress "They finally gave the order to withdraw, but we don't have enough gas to scale the wall. We're all gonna die now. All 'cause of those cowards."

Connie then question and yelled "You mean the supply soldiers?! What's happened to them?! Were they wiped out?!" "Apparently they lost the will to fight." Jean stated what he believed has happened, as he continues to think of what the supply team is going though at the moment "I can understand the feeling, but abandoning their duty to supply us so they can barricade themselves inside Headquarters? And sure enough, Titans have swarmed the place along with those black monster things, meaning we can't even get gas for ourselves."

"In that case, it's sink or swim! We'll just have to take out those Black things and the Titans there! Hanging around here's no different! The Titans and the Black things will just gather here too! We'll only use up what little gas we have left if we keep running aimlessly! Once we lose our mobility, we're really done for!" Connie stated the knowledge facts to everyone which really bomb bonkers them to hear that coming from one of the most nonintelligent person in their academy year. "You're actually using your head for once, Conny."

"But do you really think we have the manpower to pull that off? Most of the veteran members of the vanguard have been wiped out." Jean's words really struck every cadet down as if they were lumber being chopped down by loggers "We're just cadets; who can possibly take charge of a suicide mission like that? Even if someone could, it's not like we'd stand a chance against the Titans anyway or those black things. And the supply room's probably got some that are three or four meters high. There's no way we could get anything done in there." Connie manages to mutter out the words in helplessness "It's hopeless?" "What a dull life this was." Jean cradle his head in sheer hopelessness "If I'd known this would happen, I would've said something sooner."

Sasha tries to stay positive "Come on, guys! Let's do it! Get up! If we all work together, we're sure to succeed! I'll take the lead! Armin! Let's go!" Armin was still in shock at how fast everything is moving, seeing no reply from the smartest person in the group Sasha sighs in defeat. Annie turns her attention to Reiner and whispers "Reiner. What now?" The situation has changed drastically for everyone. With day turning into night so fast and new monsters appearing nothing is making any sense. "Not yet. We have to let them gather first." Even the positive Marco fell into depression of defeat "It's no use However you look at it, we're not getting out of this city. We're all dead. I mean, I'm ready to die and everything. It's just, what am I dying for?"

That's when everyone heard the wire swings from an ODM gear, turning their heads to see the number one cadet in the top 10 104th training academy "Mikasa!" Sasha cry out in surprise while another trainee cries out "Weren't you with the rearguard?!" Mikasa only just ignore them and the intensity around the area as she made her way to Leonhart "Annie! I understand the gist of the situation. So I'm sorry for letting my personal matters interfere but have you seen Eren's squad?" Annie replies calmly as if Mikasa's obsession didn't bother her, While the other cadets whispers to themselves in the back "I thought it was called Dusk's squad?" "Be quiet! or she'll haunt us!" Annie also ignore them as she said to Mikasa "I haven't, but some squads did make it over the wall." Reiner though cuts in as jabs his thumb back at the 'Soul survivor' in Dusk/Link's squad. "Actually, we did find Armin over there." "Armin!" The said boy jolted in fright and start panicking for the incident with his squad 'Mikasa No! I can't bring myself to face her! All I did was survive for no good reason If I'd known this would happen I would rather have died with him then instead!' Mikasa made her way to her friend and ask the most important questions of her life "Armin. You're not hurt, are you? Are you all right? Where's Eren? Armin?"

Armin grinds his teeth as he cries out "We The cadets of Squad 34 Thomas Wagner Nack Tierce Milieus Zeremski Mina Carolina Eren Jaeger Dusk Faron. These six members fulfilled their duties and died valiantly on the field of battle!"... Silence... Nothing but silence from the 104th cadets the only sound that can be heard is from the Titan's and the Black monster's foot steps. "You can't be serious." Sasha breathes out "So Squad 34 is basically gone." One of the Cadets in the back said "The same thing will happen to us if we try to take the Black monsters and the Titans on." Said the other Trainee "I'm sorry, Mikasa It should've been me, not Eren. I wasn't able to do anything! I'm sorry." Mikasa was about to calm Armin down, when a voice stops her. "I'm not buying it." Everyone turns over to Jean in surprise this is clearly out of his character "Jean?" Marco question, but Jean continues "I know Dusk couldn't go off dying that easy, Armin are you really sure that you saw Dusk and Eren die?" Armin tries to recall the event but was cut off by a couple of solders standing by "Hey wait, what about Dawn?" Everyone else quickly recalls that Dawn was also with Mikasa group "That's right, wasn't she with your squad?" "Yeah, what happened to her?"

Mikasa just quickly answer the questions "She went over to where that explosion went off." She said it as if it wasn't a big deal about it and just brush it off for not being important. Many of the cadets want to yell at her and say "What the hell is your problem!?" or "What's with you!?" but none of them wants to feel her wrath, so they wisely say something else. "What! By herself!?" Connie yelled "That's completely Insane!" Berthold cries out "She can't just go right into danger explosions!" Sasha also yells out, then Marco said "I just had a thought, if Eren and Dusk did survived they most likely went to that explosion as well and met up with Dawn."

Everyone seem to calm down a bit, it's possible that Armin just went into shock and didn't fully grasp what actually happened during the attack. While Mikasa gets Armin back up on his feet, she addresses her attention to Marco "Marco. If we eliminate the Titans and the Black monsters swarming around HQ, we can replenish our gas supplies and get over the wall. Correct?" Taken back at her question he replies "Well, yeah. But even with your help, there's just too many" She didn't need to hear how large numbers of Titans and Black monsters are, it was just a simple yes or no question. "I can handle them." Everyone just look at her as if she's gone mad, which could be possibly true, "I'm strong. Stronger than all of you. I'm very strong. As such, I am capable of annihilating the Titans there! Even if I have to go it for all of you, you're not only unskilled, you're also cowards and wimps. You're a real disappointment. You can just stay here and twiddle your thumbs. Twiddle and watch."

This isn't the Mikasa everyone knew, this is entirely different Mikasa "Whoa, Mikasa! What's gotten into you?!" "You're seriously gonna take on all those Titans by yourself?! There's no way you can beat them!" Mikasa only reply was "If I can't, then I'll die. It's that simple. But If I win, I'll live. And the only way to win is to fight!" As she went off killing any Titans and monsters that where in her way "Hey! Your way with words is the real disappointment. You actually considered that motivational?!" Jean gets his blades ready as he cries out into the sky "I blame you for this, Eren!" at the same time a wolf howled in the distance "What? A wolf howl?" Connie asked "How can their be a wolf out here!?" Sasha didn't seem to be bothered about it, because it didn't sound like it was out hunting, it sounded more like... a battle cry or something?

Jean whorls around and face his fellow cadet graduates with a glare, "Hey! Since when were we taught to let our comrades fight alone?! Or do you guys want to end up as actual cowards?!" as he yells at them before taking off, "Never thought I'd hear him say that." Reiner commented before he, Berthold and Annie fallow after him with Marco in towed. "Come on, you cowards, weaklings, and morons!" Sasha yells as she and Armin goes after them "Those guys... Damn it. All right, let's do it!" Soon the other straggling cadets and Connie went after them, as they tried to keep up with Mikasa who was cutting down 15 meter Titans ahead. Jean cries out an order to his comrades "Hurry! Follow Mikasa! Fight as little as possible! Get to HQ before you run out of gas!" Connie couldn't help but to be impress at Mikasa's skills "Man, Mikasa's incredible How can she move so fast?!"

Armin look up at Mikasa and see that she's blinded by her emotions and is not thinking straight. 'No! She's using up too much gas! She's going to run out right away! Regardless of our skill, once we lose our mobility we're completely helpless! She's not her usual, composed self at all! She's trying to distract herself from her anguish! It's only a matter of time until she!' It was too late she ran out of gas.

"Mikasa!" Armin went after her "Damn! Jean! You take the lead! I'll help Armin!" Connie said to Jean didn't want Armin and Connie to be left behind "No, I will too!" Connie wouldn't let that happen "Don't be stupid! There are still Titans everywhere! Your skills are needed!"

Jean and everyone else continues to move forward towards headquarters 'It's no use. We can't even get near Headquarters. Unless we're prepared to die.' As Jean train of thoughts ran, he notice alone cadet on the streets surrounded by three Black monsters "Crap! He's out of gas!" "Stay back!" The young man cried out. "Tom! I'll save you!" The girl cried out as she and another boy ran towards their friend Tom. "No! It's too late! Stop!" Jean calls out to them, but as the two friends got closer they don't see three Black monsters, but FOUR Black monsters. Jean, Sasha, Annie, Reiner, Berthold and the rest of the group look down at the Black monsters in shock. These things are nothing like the Titans at all 'Why couldn't I stop them? Why didn't I stop them? If I'd made them stop, this wouldn't have happened. Am I really cut out for this? Am I really fit to have a position of responsibility?!' The now four Black monsters made their way to Tom's two friends as they cry for their lives "No!" "I don't want to die!"

As if there was a god or an angel has heard their prayers, The Black monsters snap upward then fell down on the ground and exploded into multiple black shards that went straight up into the sky. Creating some kind of flat black squared diamond with a light blue-ish green color spiral. Leaving everyone dumbfound "Ugh, what the heck just happened?" The girl and the boy looked around them "Were we... saved by someone?" This day is just getting more weirder and creepier with each passing second.

(Back to Mikasa)

As Mikasa fell she started to recall everything that has happened in her life, with two Titans closing in on her. The lost of her first family and the second family, believing that she has to live like this in this cruel and beautiful world. With the 15 meter Titan on her right tries to get her, Mikasa suddenly moves away. She wants to die, but what's stopping her? Of course! The answer was Eren. If she dies now then she'll never have her memories of him, that's the answer! 'So I'll do whatever it takes to win! Whatever it takes to live!'

Just as Mikasa ready herself to fight back the monsters before her, the ground suddenly shakes and she felt a strong gush of wind pushing her off the ground then skidded on the land down. Looking up at who was the cause of it was a 15 meter Titan with brown blond hair, green eyes and a mid-well strong mussel body. But what caught her attention was it's long pointed ears.

The number one top best cadet just stood there processing on what just happened, with a look of fright on her face. The Titan then let out a huge roar making the girl wince in pain for her sensitive ears. Looking up again, Mikasa saw something that made her stare in utter confusion and awe. The Titan that she was going to fight off was down and the long pointed ear Titan... was stomping on it's neck where the weak point is!

'A Titan is killing another Titan!?' A familiar voice snaps her back to the present "Mikasa!" and is swept off of her feet by Armin as they landed safely on the roofs "Mikasa! Are you all right?!" Connie then joins up with them "You two okay?!" Armin quickly replies "Yeah!" "We gotta get out of here!" Said Connie, but then notice the two monsters in their way. "Crap! Two 15-meter ones!" But Mikasa stops them "No, that Titan is..." and what happened next left the three cadets stunned. The Titan Mikasa was referring to got into a offence stance it's arms blocking it's chest protectively as the other 15 meter Titan charges at it, only to be smash in the face by a left hook "Huh?!" It's head went flying into the air until it crashes into a tower window, as the remains of the Titan tries to get back up the Rouge Titan slammed it's foot down on it's weak point. "I-It finished it off?! It was actually aware of its weak spot?!"

Connie "We gotta get out of here! Before it comes this way!" Armin then notice something that he did not saw it before "No, it's not reacting to us. Any other one would attack us for sure." Mikasa also notice something as well "It seemed to grasp the concept of hand-to-hand combat too." Connie couldn't take much more of this, this entire day has just been crazy and he just want's it to be over. "Just what is it? All we can do is chalk it up as an Abnormal! We barely know anything about 'em, after all. Now let's just hurry to HQ!" Armin stops him though "Wait! Mikasa's completely out of gas!" Connie whip over at Mikasa "Huh?! Whoa, are you serious?! Now what are we gonna do?! We need you!"

Armin knew what he had to do "The answer's obvious!" he then remove his gear off of him and hands them over to Mikasa "I don't have much left but hurry and switch yours with mine!" Mikasa was appalled at her friend's idea "Armin!" The said boy agues back "This is our only option! It'll amount to nothing if I keep it. Just Use it carefully this time. Everyone's lives are riding on it." Mikasa was grinding her teeth, she massed up once and look at what happened she nearly got herself killed and most likely everyone else that was with them too. Armin then finishes the repairs "I'm There! Your mobility gear still works, and I've given you all my blades. All I ask is that you leave me with this one I'd rather not get eaten alive, if I can help it." Mikasa then did something that was either very loyal or just plain stupid when Armin handed her his swords, she through them away. Leaving him and Connie gapping at her action "No way Armin. I'm not leaving you here." "B-But the place is swarming with Titans; you can't possibly carry someone while jumping." Connie grab him by the arm "Let's go!"

Armin rapidly thought of a wild idea. "Wait! Listen! I have a suggestion!" "A suggestion?" "Only you two can do it, so I leave the choice to you I know it sounds crazy, but could we use that Titan to our advantage?" The bald one in the group pointed towards the strange Titan "That Titan?!" "It attacks other Titans and doesn't show any interest in us. So I'm wondering if we could lead it to the supply building If it takes out the other Titans for us, we just might all survive!" "Lead it?! How do you hope to lead that thing?!" Armin quickly explains his theory "My guess is it's fighting on instinct. If you two take out the Titans around it, it'll go and look for other Titans. That'll naturally lead it toward Headquarters." The idea was completely skeptical to Connie "W-We can't risk our necks for some hopeful guess!" but Armin added "But if it works, we could eliminate all the Titans attacking HQ in one fell swoop!" Mikasa thought it's a good strategy "It seems worth trying."

"Are you serious?!" Connie couldn't believe Mikasa right now, "It's better to take a gamble than wait for our inevitable deaths." Mikasa agrees with Armin "Let's go with Armin's suggestion." Connie just looks at the two as if they had lost their minds "You want us to fight Titans with a Titan?!" Armin holds his ground "Yes. I do." Connie "If we fail, we'll be laughingstocks." But if we succeed, everyone survives. It all comes down to resolve." Connie finally gives in "All right! Fine!" And they took off with the Rouge Titan fallowing close behind them while killing any Titan in it's way Unknown to any of them, The Rouge Titan's roars sounded as if he was trying to communicate with them. Only in a different tongue.

(Back with Jean and the Rest of the stragglers)

'Am I really cut out for this? Am I really fit to have a position of responsibility? No! No now is the time.' Jean thought long and hard, after getting the two people off the streets and seeing that their were less Black monsters around. Jean gave out his next order "Now is our chance, while the Titans are preoccupied over there! Now! Make for HQ while we have the chance! Now is our only chance! If we run out of gas, it's all over anyway! Everyone, charge!" He, Marco and Sasha where the first to make a break for it fallowed by Annie, Berthold and Reiner.

"Jean!" His best friend yells out to him "Huh?" Marco gives him his gratitude "Thanks! You helped us get away!" "Huh?!" That comment took him by surprise "It's all thanks to you! It's like I said before! You make a good leader!" Jean slightly grins and replies "I'm not so sure about that!" The supply tower was just only a few more feet away they need to make this long jump into the windows and they'll be safe, for the time being. A fellow cadet wasn't lucking when a Titan snagged him like a piece of candy. "Damn!"Angling their bodies to protect themselves on the impact, the windows shattered into millions of pieces. Jean looks around seeing who has made it, and who hasn't. 'How many made it? How many comrades' deaths did I use?! How many people died because of my orders?' The very thought nearly traumatizes him if he hadn't notice a cadet crouch down in hiding underneath the desk. "You're with the supply team, aren't you?" The young trainee replies "Yeah." only to be pulled out by Jean who then punches him onto the floor "Stop, Jean!" Marco tries to stop him, but Jean glares back at him "These are the ones who abandoned us! People are dead because of you guys!" The Female who was with the man Jean punched cries as she tries to explain "The Titans overran the supply room! There was nothing we could do!" That's a pitiful excuse and it only pisses off Jean even more "It's your job to deal with it anyway!" many of the supply team were tearing up and letting out sobs, everything seems so quiet. Until a soft whistling sound rang through the air, and it was getting louder. "Hit the deck!" Reiner yells.

A chunk of the Tower castle went flying across the room reveling a face of a Titan smiling at them in a creepy 'I found you~.' kind of way. "Crap! There are too many people!" Jean curse this situation, as every supply team member and everyone who was with Jean starts running away in fear. They were yelling and shouting "Hurry!" "Get further inside!" "Stop!" "We can't all go at once!" "Where'd Mikasa go?!" "She ran out of gas!" "She's long gone by now!" "What about Dusk!? Or Dawn?!" "They've gone MIA!?" Jean just only stand still staring at the now two Titans peering through the hole. 'This is normal This must be what the real world is like Was I trying to delude myself up until now? Surely I knew what the real world was like It's so obvious when you think about it There's no way we stand a chance against these monstrosities' Hope was leaving them, so making their way here through all of the titans... It was all for nothing. It really is the end, two Titans eyeing him, one looking happy and the other was looking like it's face getting punch by a giant fist... wait "What?!"

Jean felt the wind from that punch as the two Titans fell down, fallowed by a roaring growling sound. Blinking once then twice, Jean saw who was their savior is... A 15-meter brown-blond hair, green eyes, long pointed eared mid-mussel body Titan. *Crash!* "What the hell?" another window was shattered, right in front of him Jean sees that it was Mikasa, Connie and Armin who made it back. "Mikasa!"

Connie knock on his canister grinning happily, couldn't believe their luck. "Man, that was close. It's completely empty. We did it! We managed to make it!" Jean who is lost for words, was gapping like a fish. "Wh-Whoa, you're alive!" Connie turns to Armin "We did it, Armin!" and slaps him a bit hard and close to his shoulders "O-Ouch!" "Your plan worked!" Connie gets up and points to the long eared Titan fighting other Titans "Guys! That Titan's an Abnormal! It's killin' all the other Titans! And it has no interest in us! We can use it to our advantage to escape from here!"

The supply team in the back thought outload from "Use a Titan?!" to "A Titan, helping us?!" Jean however thinks that this is just a dream "What kind of nonsensical dream-" Then Mikasa breaks that dream "It's no dream. Whether it's an Abnormal or not, I don't care. We're going to let it rampage here for as long as possible. Because, realistically, that's our best strategy for survival now."

They continue to watch the Titan's attack on the other Titans, throwing a 16 or 17 meter Titan onto the smaller ones and kicking them out of it's way. "It's okay. That Titan's tougher than ordinary ones. I doubt they'll take down this building while that one's rampaging like crazy." Connie reassures everyone who wasn't with him, Armin and Mikasa when they first saw the Titan. As if it prove Connie's point the Rouge Titan turn it's head at the ground and growled at it's foes. If they stayed even longer they would see the Rouge Titan killed one of the Black Monsters while the remaining two drop dead like before, and that the Rouge Titan was calling them away from headquarters.

Everyone made their way to the lift planning a strategy to take back the gas supplies. Reiner then ask Connie "How much do you know about that Titan?" The shave headed teen looks down and said "We can worry about that after we're safe." Reiner understands what he meant "Yeah. Let's survive first." Jean calls out "We found something!" He and four other trainees were carrying long creates "They belong to the Military Police! Damn things are all covered in dust." Opening the creates to see there were three to four Buckshot guns still in good use that can take up three bullets in just one trigger, Jean turns to Armin "Are you sure buckshot is what we want to use?! I mean, seriously Will guns even work against Titans?" who then replies "They're far better than nothing."

He then explains the lay out of his plan "If there are still seven Titans in the supply room that are three or four meters tall, this much firepower should be capable of blinding them all simultaneously. First, we'll use the lift to lower a group of people from the center ceiling. They'll then simultaneously fire at the faces of each of the seven Titans, thereby blinding them. Then comes the moment of truth Seven people hiding up top will strike the Titans' vitals just after the guns fire. In other words, this plan will put everything on the line everyone's lives on the line for a single attack. Seven people will have to slay seven Titans at the same time in a single blow. It'll be up to the seven most physically fit and adept soldiers we have here."

Armin cast his eyes down in sorrow and shame "So, umm, I'm sorry for placing everyone's lives on your shoulders." Reiner though doesn't mind what would happen saying that "It's no problem." Annie throws in on what she has to say "If we fail, we die. The risk's the same regardless of who goes." Armin still wasn't confident with his idea and that'll backfired on them. "Still, is this shabby idea of mine really our best strategy?" Marco gives him his best optimistic choice of words "We got no other choice. We're out of time and options. All we can do now is give it our all!" and Mikasa reassures him believing that everything will go according to plan "It'll be fine. Be confident. You have a knack for figuring out correct solutions." Armin looks up at Mikasa "Huh?" She continues "You even used it to save my life and Eren's life before." That only just left him confused "It did? When?"

Jean took the opportunity to interrupt the two friends "The lift's ready!" The guns too! They're all loaded!" Mikasa gets up and starts walking to her position "You just don't realize it. We can talk about it later." Armin just nodded his head "Yeah." Connie "Still, can we really take out all the Titans and those Black Creatures without our ODM gear?" Reiner "Of course we can! These Titans are only three or four meters tall. Targeting their vitals will be a cinch." Jean "Yeah. Regardless of size, their vitals go from the head to the nape of the neck." Sasha "One meter high and ten centimeters across!" Reiner being a dickhead that he is said "You can also shove one of these up their asses! Those are their only two weak spots!" Connie and Sasha actually believed him and said "I never knew about that one!" "This is the first I've heard of it, too." Jean just couldn't believe how the brotherly person of the group can be such an ass. "Reiner. Those could end up being your last words, you know."

Everyone is in place, the guns are loaded, the lift was only a couple feet off from the ground. Marco examines the room "Good. Their numbers haven't increased. Proceeding with operation!" he orders one of the Titans turn it's attention to them, as one of the Supply team member freaks out almost ruining the plain. "Stay clam! We need to lure them all the way in!"

Armin who was next to Marco looks around and notice that none of those black monsters never made inside 'This doesn't make any sense, shouldn't those black creatures be in here as well?' He wasn't the only one think that, Mikasa, Reiner, Berthold, Annie, Sasha, Connie and Jean where thinking along the same lines also. 'Avoid a disadvantageous fight.' 'If you don't want anyone to die.' 'Then make this attack count!' Reiner, Bertholt and Jean thought as they began to ready themselves.

"Steady." They were only ten feet away "Ready." it was now a foot away "Fire!" shoots rang throughout the room the Titans now blinded, as the seven cadets takes on their foes, and ending their existence. Only to find two of the seven Titans are still standing, Sasha panickily mutters in a quiet voice and then yells out a cry of an apology "U-Umm - I'm sorry for suddenly sneaking up and I'm very sorry!" Connie was back into a corner, literally. "C-Crap!"

Jean widen his eyes in shock "Sasha and Connie missed!" Berthold yells out "Hurry! Lend them backup!" Sasha tries to apologies again "I'm umm I'm very sorry!" Just as the Titan launched forward towards Sasha, Mikasa cut down the Titan before it could ever take a bite out of her, same goes for Connie for it was Annie that saved him "Mikasa! You saved me!" Sasha praise her in overwhelming joy on her knees "Are you all right?" Mikasa asked Sasha who replies with tears "Thanks to you!" but Mikasa cuts her off in a cold blunted tone "Then get up."

"I owe you one." Connie thanks Annie for saving his life, as she replies "No problem." Reiner comes up to her relieving that she wasn't injured "Oh, man. That was a close call, Annie. I'm really glad you didn't end up hurt." Jean yells up to the team on the lift "They've all been slain! Switch to resupply work!" Armin sighed with overwhelming joy "We did it!" While a few of the members nearly fainted one of those members was Marco. Everyone cheered "All right!" "We're gonna survive!" "And no more Titans are coming inside!" "All thanks to that berserk Titan out there!" Sasha was the only one wallowing in self-pity "I caved in to that Titan I'm too ashamed to face the others!" Connie steps in and shouts at her "There's plenty of time to sneer at you later! For now, we gotta escape!"

Marco and Jean sat next to each other refilling their canisters, without taking his eyes off jean said "I can't see myself as much of a leader." but Marco disagrees "Don't talk like that anymore. I don't mean any offense by this, but I think the fact you aren't strong really lets you understand how the weak feel. And your skill at recognizing a situation as it unfolds gives you a clear grasp of what needs to be done now, you know? You made the right call. It's what got me moving. It's why I'm alive now."

"Everyone ready?! It's time to scram!" "Let's move!" "Scale the wall!" "Rendezvous with the main forces!" Mikasa?! Mikasa! We have to get out of here!" Mikasa points at their savior "That Titan!" What Armin saw before him have left him almost speechless. There pinned against the buildings by three Titans was the Rouge Titan being eaten alive "They're cannibalizing it?!" The Rouge Titan gave a low rumbling sound, sounding like it's in pain or a call for help.

"I guess it can't regenerate its body?" Armin thought "I thought that if we could somehow figure out what's up with that Titan, it could've helped us break free from this hopeless situation." Said Mikasa"I agree." Said Reiner who walks over to them along with Berthold, Annie and Jean "We'll learn nothing at all if it ends up getting eaten! For now, we have to get rid of the ones clinging to it and help keep it alive!" Jean look at Reiner as if he's lost it, "Are you insane, Reiner?! We can finally get our asses out of here!" but Annie stated "And what if there's a chance that Titan could become our ally? It'd be a more powerful weapon than any cannon, wouldn't you agree?" Now Annie too! what's with them! Jean wasn't believing any of this "Ally? Are you actually serious?!" Armin then saw a way too familiar Abnormal Titan walking over to the Rouge Titan "That one! That's the Abnormal that ate Thomas!"

As if those were the magic words, the Rouge Titan pushes itself away from the Titan's grasp even though it caused it's arms to be suppurated from it's body, but that's not going to slow it down. Using it's teeth, the Rouge Titan snag the Abnormal by the back of it's neck and swing it over to the three titans. Instantly killing them, for the time being. The Rouge Titan looks over at one of the buildings and the underground spring before collapsing from exhaustion.

"What was it you wanted to save again?" Jean question them as they see the Rouge Titan collapsed on the ground "Looks like it's finished for good." Jean straightens his back and started to leave "All right, that's enough! Let's get going! As if-" His words were cut off when the Shadowing clouds and black rectangular squares floating around the area started to disappear, bringing in the natural sun light of day back in it's rightful glowing place in the sky. "What the hell just happened?" That was when they FINALLY notice the giant hole filled with pools of water in the ground "How the heck did we not see that!?" "Is this the result of the explosion?" Armin and Mikasa moves in closer to the trench "Hey! Wait!" Jean cries as he, Reiner, Annie and Berthold fallowed after them. As they got closer they could hear a soft yet strong prideful voice. **_**"The**_** ** _ **Vessel of Light**_** ** _ **is full of tears, and light has returned to this area!"**_** fallowed by another strange voice ****"The**** ** **Twilight**** ** **was so nice, why couldn't it stay out longer? Eee hee eee! See you later!"****

Upon farther inspection at the giant hole in the ground where the underground Spring lay hidden for who knows how long, The Rouge Titan's nape shifted as a body emerged out of the Titan's body. Fallowed by the spring's water shining so brightly, a sound of a water drop, a huge orb of light and one huge majestic stag floating above the pool of water. Berthold pointed at the Light Spirit in fright "What is that thing!" Mikasa draw out her blades again "Whatever it is, I'll kill it." Thankfully Armin stop her "Mikasa!" Sensing the distress of fear, the Spirit of Light spoke, _****"Do not be afraid, for I am a Spirit of Light to this Spring. My name is *Hoffe. I am one of few Light Spirits that dwells in this****_ _ ** **forgotten land****_ _ ** **. By orders from the Gods, I am to protect this land."****_ Armin, Jean, Mikasa, Annie, Reiner and Berthold were in shock and awe at this being before them. "A... Light Spirit?" Jean asked.

The Spirit of Light, Hoffe, nodded his head towards Jean's question. _ ** **"Yes, young soldier."****_ The Spirit turns it's attention to the person in front of the remains of the Rouge Titan **_**"O brave youth... In the land**_** ** _ **covered in twilight**_** ** _ **, where**_** ** _ **people roam as spirits**_** ** _ **, you were transform into a**_** ** _ **green-eyed beast**_** ** _ **... That was a sign..."**_** A sign? who is he/her/it, ugh. The deer thing talking to?! And what did it mean 'People roam as spirits'!? ** _ **"It was a sign that the powers of the chosen one rest within you... and that they are awakening. Look at your awakened form."**_**

When the light died down, the six cadets saw who was the one Hoffe was addressing to, "It's Eren! But He was swallowed by a Titan back then. Back then." 'Could he not have been eaten?' Armin thought "How is this possible?" Jean asked Annie then said "I guess it's possible that he didn't get eaten?" Jean then replies with another question "Does this mean Eren did all this?" The said boy appears to look like Eren but most of his appearance is different. His boots and pants seems normal, his OMD gear was missing, but what stood out the most was the green tunic he has on. Along with protected arm brace, brown fingerless gloves, matching green colored long cap, a shield with wings of Freedom and three triangles stack on top like card houses and what looks like a double handed sword both strapped behind his back, and a few pouches and bags hanging off his right and left side of his belt.  
(Think of the tunic as a combination of Twilight Princess tunic and Hero's Champion blue tunic in a green color.) Even seeing Eren's new getup wasn't the only thing that stood out the most to shock everyone, it was his hair and ears. Eren's hair has always been brown, but now his brown hair has a bit of blond showing through. And his ears they look exactly like the Rouge Titan's, long and pointed!

Mikasa felt devastated. How could she let her beloved one go under such changed. She was about to charge at the Spirit again for cursing her Eren when she felt a hand stopping her, turning to face who ever was holding her back was none other than Dawn with Dusk at her side. "Wait." She said "Do not attack, you'll only cause more tension." Needless to say that everyone was surprise to see them, before Mikasa barks at Dawn for stopping her attack. The Spirit of Light continues where he left off. _****"The Green Tunic that is you garb once belong to the****_ _ ** **ancient heroes chosen by the gods****_ _ ** **...****_ _ ** **Their power****_ _ ** **is now yours. Theirs is the true power that slept within you."****_ What Hoffe said next really surprised everyone, Even though Dusk/Link and Dawn/Zelda already heard it before, it is still shockingly astounding.

(Flashback)

"So this King of Evil, Ganondorf, he's the one responsible for sending those black monsters attacking us?" Eren asked "Yes." Link/Dusk replies "We know that he is still in control of some twilight magic, the only problem was is how much he has gain over the past years." Eren put the pieces together, "That's why you and Dawn join the academy, so that you two can build up more strength to fight Ganondorf again." Link/Dusk nodded his head "That's correct." That seems to ease Eren's emotions a bit, but there was one more thing he has to make sure of "All though I want to know, is you name really Link?"

Link/Dusk slightly raise his eyebrow in questionable look, "Yes, it is. Why do you ask?" Eren hesitated for a moment before saying "Because 'Eren' isn't my first name, it's actually my middle name." Link/Dusk was surprise at this information, Eren's been using his middle name instead of his real first name. "I asked that question because... It was a secret that my parents wanted me to keep hidden for my own protection, I didn't understand it at first, but now I'm beginning to know why." Link/Dusk soon to understand as well, "The MPs don't take kindly to anything that is new and unfamiliar to their laws, and could considered them a threat even if it wasn't in the first place." Eren looks Directly into Link's/Dusk's eyes "Dusk, what I'm about to tell you is what my real first is. Not even Armin or Mikasa knows about it, my full name is..."

(Flashback Over)

 ** _ **"Your name is**_** ** _ **Link**_** ** _ **Eren Yeager. You are the Hero Chosen by the Gods."**_**

* * *

 ** **So Jaeger's real name is Link and not Eren. Crazy, huh? oh don't worry your heads off, the truth will come out sooner or later. Sorry that it took so long to update, been looking for work over this summer and was organizing the chapters around.****

 ** ***Hoffe is German for Hope****

 ** **I was looking up on native European animals to use as Light Spirits and they were hard to pick which one was suited to be a spirit and can be related to the Attack on Titan series. Deer is the most commend one so I pick that one to be use in the story. All of the Light Spirits will be shown in here. p.s. I do not own Legend of Zelda or Attack on Titan.****

Well, see you later. ~Ja ne.


	7. Ch6 The BOT Planning to Fight Back &

****I should warn you that I'll sometimes switch Yeager and Jaeger around from time to time(PS I also named my new black Labrador puppy Jaeger). And that Eren's name will stay as Eren to avoid confusion between Eren and Link, or just go as Eren/Link and Dusk/Link and vise versa on Link/Eren and Link/Dusk. Also, if you hadn't read any of the manga chapters up to somewhere between 80 and 90 to 107 the spoilers alert ahead.****

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
 _"Dream Talking or telepathy"_  
 _'Dream Thinking'_  
 ** _ **"Light Spirits Talking"**_**  
 ** **"Midna Talking"****  
Sheikah Slate text  
(Scene change or Point of View change)

* * *

 **The B.O.T. Planning to Fight Back & New Towers Emerging **

(At the Time when the Scout Regiment went out on their recon mission)

"It's here! The main unit of the Scout Regiment! Commander Erwin! Give those Titans a real thrashing!" "Look! It's Captain Levi! They say he's as mighty as an entire brigade!" The said Captain Levi, who heard all of the praising, just moan or groan at them "Ugh. Talk about annoying. If their looks of envy catch sight of how fussy you are, it'll crush them." Hange Zoe one of the scouts commanding officers "Outside await the Titans! I wonder what kind we'll see this time! I hope we find some Abnormals! That'd be great!" Levi "I'd say there's already an Abnormal right here." Hange looks around wildly "Huh?! Where?!" Enough of having the squad leader making a fool of herself, Levi grabbed her by the head and turned her to face him "Here."

"Move out!" After a couple of good distances away from Trost, the group made their way into an abandon district where there were a handful of Titans everywhere. One of the scouts wasn't so lucky and got caught in the Titan's jaws. "That's simply how overwhelmingly powerful the Titans are compared to humans." The scout said as he tries his best to kill the giant monster clenching on his stomach. "Just you watch! Humanity is going to destroy you all! The last ones standing will be us! Just you wait Captain Levi is gonna!" The poor solider didn't need to finish his speech as Captain Levi flies by killing the Titan with easy, as he lands on the roof top he see the remaining Titans 'One on the right Two on the left.' "Captain!" "I've gathered reinforcements!" Levi gives the order "Petra. Tend to the soldier below. The rest of you, take the one on the right. I'll handle the ones on the left." And with that, he took off "Captain!"

Hanji flies to the big Titan with glee, as she lands in front of it arms wide open like she wants to hug it "Yahoo! It's okay! I won't hurt you! I promise!" The Titan lunges it's hand at her hoping to grab her, but Hanji has other ideas. "Nice try! Now it's my turn! Hiyaah!" She made a clean cut with only a splotch of blood on her back left side shoulder running down then evaporate "See? That didn't hurt."

Levi calmly walks towards the two Titans "Every single one of you looks as funny as hell." and unleashes his wrath upon them, he hooks the first one in a neck lock then slice the flesh off it's nape, sore into the air at the second Titan while throwing his blades into it's eye sockets landing on it's head as the monster cries in agony "Whoops. Just simmer down." Said Levi as he takes out another set of blades"Otherwise, I might have trouble shaving your flesh cleanly off." Leaping off the bald Titan and into action, Levi sprinted his way towards it weak spot and sliced it. Pulling his why up on the roof, he notice how much Titan's blood got on his gear handles "How filthy." Taking out a clean white rang and wipe much blood off as possible.

As Levi made his way back to the fallen solider victim to the Titans, Petra was already next to the man's side trying to stop the bleeding "Captain! I can't get the bleeding to stop!" but to no avail, the bleeding did not stop. "Captain" the solider spoke in whisper "Yes?" His Captain ask "W-Was I helpful to humanity at all? Am I going to die without having been any help at all?" Levi did what he thought was best to tell the fallen comrade "You achieved many great things. And you'll continue to. The resolve you leave behind will give me strength. I promise you. I will put an end to the Titans, without fail!" Petra looks up at her Captain "Captain He's already..." She couldn't bring herself to say it "Did he hear it all?" Her Captain asked "Yes. I'm sure he heard you. He's resting with a look of relief on his face." That put Captain Levi at ease "That's good, then."

Soon Erwin's steed roads up to Levi and Petra "Levi! We're pulling out!" The two were confuse at the sudden order change, although Levi mask the expression on his face he did hide it in his eyes "Pulling out? But we can still go further! My men will have died for nothing!" Erwin explains the reason why "A swarm of Titans has begun moving northward, toward the city. Along with some new kind of monsters!" Petra let out a gasp fallowed by many other soldiers near by "This is just like five years ago." "Somethings happening in town." "It's possible the Wall's been destroyed."

Then one of the members of the Levi Squad, Gunther, notice the sight around him has changed. Soon everyone else was looking all around them as black square markings floating off the ground around them. "What the!" "What the hell is going on here!?" Oulo cursed at the sight before him "Erwin, what are your orders?!" A male soldier yells out to Commander Erwin. "Everyone fall back! We're retreating to Trost District! Do not engaged any full on battle against any of those new monsters."

As the Scout Regiment grew closer to the sight of the walls surrounding Trost, and with the total of monstrous birds raining down on them. The dark shadowy lights begins to fade away letting in the sun light to everyone's surroundings again. This only confuses everyone even more, making Levi swear at the change "Damn. What the hell is going on here?"

(Earlier with Eren and Link/Dusk before the Twilight and After Eren reviles his real name)

"Eren it's time for you to know the truth about this land and the world outside of these walls." Eren's/Link's eyes widen in shock as he mutters the words in barely a whisper "You... You knew what the outside world is, and you didn't tell anyone!?" Link/Dusk quickly explains "Me and Zelda found out since the beginning of the 104th cadet training. Once we heard about the Colossal and Armor Titans, Zelda wanted to speak to the Goddesses that night. We snuck out into the forest and found one of the Light spirits spring." Eren/Link was confuse "A Light spirit?" "A spirit that protects a specific area of land from any dark evil." Link/Dusk answered.

Eren/Link was intrigued of the purpose of a Light Spirits capability, but that didn't answer all of the questions he has. "The Spirit's name is Reine he told us of whatever happened to the Triforce, but before he could give us an answer he had to know about this land and it's history first." Eren/Link interrupted him with a question "What is a Triforce Exactly?" Link/Dusk raises his Left(or Right) backside hand showing a triangular birthmark like tattoo three triangles stack like a pyramid while the center is shaded. Then to Eren's/Link's amazement, it started to glow brightly though one of the clear triangles on the bottom right but the way Eren/Link see it it's on the bottom left.

Link/Dusk continues "This is one of the three pieces of the Triforce, I bare the Triforce of Courage." Eren/Link felt a familiar warm sensation on his right hand(or left, I may change it to left. Stick the tradition) drawing his attention to his hand, Eren/Link saw the Triforce of Courage emerging onto his hand. "The Light Spirit, Reine, said that our Triforce will react to the new barer of this time. Eren you are the new barer of the Triforce of Courage." The news shock Eren/Link to the core. "Me? Why me?" Link/Dusk only shook his head "I do not know, all I know is that I was chosen to fight for my kingdom by the Goddesses. You were chosen for a reason, you'll have to find that reason on your own and never forget your reason to fight."

And so Link/Dusk continues his and Zelda's tale of what the Light Spirit, Reine had told them. About a thriving Kingdom in the past 2000 years went into hiding, and how a woman form a far away land encounters a creature claiming that it is the 'source of all living matter' to rule her people known as the Eldia, and became the royal family, but once Ymir Fritz passed away after 13 years. Her power was split into nine inheritors... With their powerful abilities at their command, the nine Titans rage war against an early empire known as Marley... And soon, the whole world fell into battle.

It was known as the Great Titan War... But during In the middle of the battle, a few Marleyans succeed on taking seven of the nine Titans as the King and his supporting fallowers falls back to this island and constructed three walls to protect themselves from the outside world. And that once the walls were completed, King Fritz changed his family name to Reiss to used his Founding Titan ability to erase all memory of the world outside from their walls and their history from the civilians. But a few members from a family clan from another land called the Ackerman, knew what King Fritz did. To make sure no word gets, out most of the members of the clan were persecuted then senates to death. Those who survived went into hiding, after a hundred years later three clan members still remain. And the walls of Maria has been breached two years ago.

'This is insane. Our whole life living in these walls were lies! The king is a coward! And the world outside despise us for one person did!' Eren/Link never felt more hatred ever in his entered life, he can almost see the death and destruction clearly as if he was already there. But the next thing Link/Dusk said to him even surprised and anger him even more "The land that hid itself when the war rages throughout the world, was on none other than this island sealed deep beneath the surface, and as for it's people they use their magic sealing themselves with their kingdom while few disguise themselves as ordinary humans living among the walls in secret... And the name of that Kingdom... was Hyrule."

"What!? This whole place! The walls! The whole island is Hyrule!?" Link nodded his head, sadden at what has become of his homeland. Eren was so angry- no. He was not angry... He's pissed off! "Damn It!" He slammed his fist into the tiles on the roof. "Why did the government- no, the King- Augh! What the hell is wrong with this place!?" Link/Dusk went and place his hand on Eren's/Link's shoulder "Eren, I now what it feels like to be put in a mess up situation, believe me I do. I was frustrated at it too, but then I realize what Reine said when he mentions that we had to find the new hero and princess of this time before the Ganondorf of this time comes to destroy Hyrule and the world."

Eren/Link thought long and hard, he knew Link was right. He remembers his early dream of a man sitting on a throne laughing curly want nothing more then power to rule. All he ever wanted was to see what was beyond the walls, to see the world and now he knows the truth and doesn't know what to do. "I may not know a lot about the world or how the Marleyans or even the world sees us, but what I do know and what I want to do is to free the kingdom of Hyrule from this tyranny government and it's phony king." he look up straight into Link's/Dusk's eyes with courageous determination. "That is my reason, to fight for Hyrule's freedom." Link/Dusk couldn't even be more proud of him.

Suddenly a loud booming sound echoed throughout the area as the skies turns black as shadows. "What's happening?" Link/Dusk and Eren/Link turn toward where the explosion came from, a feeling of dread washes over Link/Dusk "The Twilight Beast, they found the Light Spirit's spring." Link/Eren turns his head to Link/Dusk "What? But I thought the spring was in the forest near the academy?" Link/Dusk corrected him "There is more then just one spring here, and by the size of the layout of the bordered walls. I can only assume there's a couple more out there."

Before Link/Eren could even speak, he felt a twinge of pressure and pain forcing him to fell down on all fours. Link/Dusk soon fell onto all fours as well. The pain felt like over a thousand needles are pushing in deep into his skin simultaneously, and the bones felt like a stretching substance pulling and pushing and shifting into different positions. Once the pain was over standing in front of Link/Eren was a familiar green-brown and gray wolf with blue eyes where Link/Dusk stood.

"Link, you're a wolf!" said Link/Eren, it came to him like a bolt of lightning 'The Wolf I saw in my dream and those nights!' Wolf Link/Dusk spoke "This is what happens to me when I'm expose to the Twilight, it was a sign that a hero will take form of a blue eyed beast when they're in the Twilight. And it make sense that you too would take a beast form as well." Surprise at Link/Dust's explanation, Eren/Link looks all over himself to see that he is now a fully brown wolf with green eyes.

Link/Eren was bewildered at this info, if he's a wolf then what become of his friends? "It'll take some time to get use to your new body, but once you'll get the hang of it you'll be able to fight as good as your real human self." Link/Dusk said to Eren/Link who replies back "That's not what I'm concerned about, I concern of what's going to happen to my friends and everyone else consume in the twilight." Dusk/Link was about to answer when someone else beat him to it, someone who he had thought had died long ago.

 ** **"They've became spirits, little wolf pup."**** the two wolves turn to wherever the voice was coming from, in the corners of the ally in the shadows a short greenish gray and black colored creature with long ears, orange fiery hair and one eye visible while the other is covered by a weird looking helmet. "Midna..." Link/Dusk ask hoping that this wasn't an illusion or a dream. This creature, or rather Midna, let out a giggle. ****"Long time no see, huh Link. What's with that look? Did you really thought I would go down that easy?"**** Dusk/Link's tail wag with joy "I thought you were, but how?" ****"The Light Spirits, they'd helped me. They wanted me to live."**** She replies.

Eren/Link decided to intervein "I take it that you're Midna then, Link had told me so much about you." Midna let out her famous giggle and said ****"Wow Link, you must really missed me."**** "It's not just me, Zelda was also worried about you. You're our friend and I'm glad you're back, although how are you here?" Midna grinned with pleased showing off her hook fang ****"You can blame or thank Ganondorf for that. He left the portal gate wide open to let me in, how VERY kind of him."**** Eren/Link chuckled at her sense of humor. 'I think I might like this girl.'

"Link! Eren!" hearing their names calling, the two male wolves and Midna turn to the one who was calling them, it was a light brown and white female wolf with a diamond like symbol on her forehead. Eren/Link didn't need to know who she is, just by the sound of her voice and her appearance alone he defiantly can tell that this she wolf is Zelda A.K.A. Dawn. "Your alright." She says as she nuzzles her head into Link/Dusk fur.

Midna was devastated, not only Link is cursed but so is Zelda. ****"I'm so sorry, Princess. If only I could have-"**** Zelda/Dawn stops hugging Link/Dusk and turns towards Midna "This wasn't you fault. Ganondorf was cunning, none of us knew what he had in next move." Midna went silent sadden at both the kindness of Zelda's heart and the outcome of Ganondorf's plan. "I hate to interrupt but is there something we need to do? like restoring the light to the spirit?" said Eren/Link; "Yes, we must hurry."

Eren/Link, Dusk/Link, Dawn/Zelda and Midna went over to the Spring of Light gaining the vessel of light from the fallen spirit and head out in search of the missing tears of light. But just as the vessel was only half full, something unexpected happened to Eren/Link after getting a good scratch form the Twilight Beast attack. Lightning struck him and in Eren/Link's place was a 15 meter Titan with pointed ears, long shaggy hair down to his chin almost touching his shoulders, a strong averaged muscular body.

"Eren! What happen?! You're a Titan now!" Eren/Link tried to speak, but the only sounds that came out were growls and grunts. Of course Titans couldn't talk that piece knowledge was forgotten by them, suddenly Eren/Link had a occurring thought 'Could this be the other form the golden wolf was talking about?!' and he wasn't the only one thinking that, Midna called up to him ****"Wow Eren, you're looking good."**** she teased, ****"With a new body like that, you can fight back those brainless giants."**** Eren thought over what the Twilight Princess has said, and took her words to heart. Seeing a titan moving towards him, Eren/Link got into a defense fighting stance and just when the titan jump at him, Eren/Link through a right hook at it's head causing it to fall down giving a great opportunity to end the titan's existence for good.

The group then continues to collect the missing tears of light and eliminating both twilight beast and titans in their way, and not so far away Eren/Link spotted Mikasa on the ground with only a broken sword using it like a dagger and has emptied out her air tanks. 'Idiot.' Eren/Link thought as he saved her life yet again. As Eren/Link defeated the titan he moved on to the next one and called out to it, he heard a familiar OMG wire shots and voices both of Armin and Connie. It was a surprise to hear them talking about him let alone to be able to see him. 'I guess in my Titan form I can be seen by everyone else even when they're spirits.'

Eren/Link heard Armin's plan to use him to help themselves to get back to HQ, not that he needs to be used that plan was part of his original idea to begin with. Taking out the titans in the area as much as he can so that anyone who is still stranded can make it back, while Link/Dusk, Zelda/Dawn and Midna can take down the Twilight Beast and collect the tears of light. That is the plan, and that's what they are going to do.

(Fast Forward to the Present Time)

"Jaeger's first name is actually his middle name!?" Jean Shouted turning to Armin and Mikasa "Did any of you knew this?!" they both shock their heads "He didn't say anything." Said Armin "Eren would have- no, should have told me, he tells me everything." Mikasa replies in distress.

 _ ** **"Brave Link... A piece of a forgotten power sources****_ _ ** **rest deep within the****_ _ ** **southern west woods.****_ _ ** **It was an ancient power made by the ancestors of this land. That was locked away many, many years ago. I and the other Light Spirits have sealed them way from People with corruption within them.****_ _ ** **Because of it's nature, it is a power that should never be touch to those who dwell in dark past to this day."****_ No one knew what the Light Spirit meant, but what they do know is that it has something to do with the dark fog earlier. **_**"There are four forgotten power sources spread throughout this land that has sub come to twilight. Those who dwell in the twilight are trapped and turned into Spirits, but only one can free them and return the light to my brothers and sisters springs of us light spirits. You."**_**

Eren or rather Link, was surprise he was chosen from these gods to go on some kind of quest. And he wasn't the only one surprised. **_**"You who takes on two forms of beast and move freely though Twilight... Can restore this land to it's rightful place in the world."**_** after Hoffe's speech the rocky walls on the left side of the spring began to move like the gates in the walls revealing a secret room _****"In that chamber lays an item****_ _ ** **that once belong to a hero 2100 years ago... Take it, for it will help you on your journey."****_ This was the Light Spirit's final words as it disappears into the sunlight. Not wanting to wait any longer, Eren made his way to the hidden room inside was some kind of circler pedestal with a blue circler lines and dots connecting to one another, and resting on it was a strange tablet-handle-note-booklet without any papers and a weird blue eye with a tear drop underneath the middle of the eye.

Suddenly the pedestal shot the strange object up like an offering, not that it wasn't totally strange considering of all of the craziness Link/Eren and pretty much of everyone else has endure today. Link/Eren took the object into his hands once it's in his possession the clear screen made a weird sound, made the eye symbol, then disappeared as a odd voice spoken from the strange device, fallowed by words appearing on the blank side of the object. Sheikah slate activated. The texts words faded away as six empty boxes appears in the middle of the blank void and three words up top of the display, the one in the center says 'Rune' while the one on the left says 'Scope' and the other says 'Map'.

Taping on the one that says 'map' Eren/Link sees a yellow triangle in a black back ground. It was so bizarre that every time Link/Eren moves the yellow triangle fallows him, as if it's tracking his every movement. Link/Eren tapped it with two fingers which enlarged it, and did it again making it look smaller "Okay, so it can show me where I am and where to go? This is pretty awesome."

Just as he finish his comment, the Light Spirit Hoffe speaks to him in a soft whispering voice _****"That device is called a Sheikah slate, it was once used by a hero thousands of years ago... Be sure that no one will takes it from you, for there are dissevers among your allies."****_ Link/Eren heeded the Light Spirit's warning as he slips the Slate onto the hooks on his belt. As he was heading back to join his friends, Eren/Link notice the side of the cave wall was breaking upon farther inspection he felt a breeze coming between the cracks. He called out "Hey Dusk, Can you come in here?" The sounds of footsteps echoes throughout the cave, along with yelling in the background.

(With Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Annie, Reiner and Berthold)

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY! EREN NEEDS MY HELP!" That was defiantly Mikasa's voice, He ask Link/Dusk not her. "Mikasa, Eren only ask for Dusk. I'm sure there's a reason." That was Armin "It's obvious that he doesn't trust us, why else would he lie about his real name." Jean, always believing that there's enough prof in front of him when there's still more to be found. "Armin could be right, he was with Dusk and Dawn during the whole getting to HQ ordeal, and they both survived. Damn it Mikasa! Get a grip of yourself!" Reiner seems to be trying to get Mikasa to calm down, but he is losing his grip poorly. "SHUT UP, YOU ASS!"

Eren/Link couldn't take it. Mikasa needs to chill. Bad. Thankfully Link/Dusk got to him before Mikasa can break free from Reiner or anyone's grip. "What do you need?" Eren/Link put his hand on the cracked wall "Do you have anything that can get this wall blown open?" Digging through his enchanted supply bag, Link/Dusk pulls out one of his bomb bags, take out a normal bomb, place it on the ground next to the cracked wall and light it up. "Stand back." Link/Dusk pulls Eren/Link to the farther side of the cave as the bomb went off.

 ** **KA-BOOM!****

"EREN!" Mikasa cries out praying that he wasn't caught in that explosion. Jean, Armin, Reiner, Berthold and Annie look at the entrance paralyzed by dread "You don't think." Berthold started off "No way, he's not that crazy." Reiner disagrees "I still stand by saying that he's insane." Jean declared, Annie was know taking charge for once and proceed forward into the cave. "A-Annie wait!" Armin cries "I'm going to see what happened." Jean rubs his head and moan. "This is just way too demented, right Dawn?" Jean turns to where Dawn/Zelda was standing only to find her spot empty "Dawn?"

If they had payed better attention they would have realize that she used her magic to teleport herself to where Eren/Link and Link/Dusk were, five minutes ago. As they continue to walk farther away from the spring and into the unknown.

(With Eren/Link, Link/Dusk and Zelda/Dawn)

"Where do you think this will lead to?" Zelda/Dawn asked as she, Midna(Who is hiding in Link's/Dusk's shadow), Link/Dusk and Eren/Link walk farther into the secret cave, with Link/Dusk providing light for them while Eren/Link made sure they're heading in the right direction. "The Sheikah slate points to this direction, so wherever this leads us it must be important." Eren replies as he holds the slate to show Link/Dusk and Zelda/Dawn the black surface with the yellow triangle and circle. Zelda/Dawn was astound by the devices "Incredible. This device is like a map, and since this kingdom was forgotten it makes scenes that created advance technology."

The circle on the Sheikah Slate made what looks like a ripple from a water drop, was it saying that they're getting closer? "And to think, that this was made by people long ago. At least, I think so." Eren said as he admires the remarkable object in his hands, as the triangle is now a inches away from the circle. Up on ahead, Eren/Link, Dusk/Link and Dawn/Zelda can see a dark yellowish design arches on a platform, and in the center of it was another pedestal like the one earlier. Upon looking around the layout, the voice that came from the Sheikah slate spoke again. Place the Sheikah Slate in the pedestal.

Thinking how the slate was set in the first pedestal, Eren/Link did the exact same thing. The pedestal flip it showing the screen lock into place as the voice and words appeared. _Sheikah tower activated. Please watch for falling rocks._ 'Falling rocks?' the three Hylians thought as the ground of the tower began to shake, making them to lose their balance.

(Where Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Annie, Reiner and Berthold are)

Reiner tries to keep his balance "What the!?" Berthold holds onto the side of the cave "What's happening!?" Annie was next to him "What did Jaeger do?!"

Mikasa was on the ground calling out for her beloved one "Eren!" Feeling that it's no long safe to be here, Jean encourage everyone to head back "Let's get out of here!" Both he and Armin had to drag Mikasa out of the cave and spring into the opening just in time to see a strange tower rising out of the ground.

(Out where Connie, Sasha, Marco, Ymir, and Krista are)

Sasha sat up straight "Do you guys feel that?!" "Feel what?" Krista ask as Ymir suggest "Your stomach growling?"

The ground started to shake making the buildings around them sway side to side. "Okay, now I felt that." Connie said panickily, as Marco looks around for the source "What's going on?" "Look!"

One of the survivor cadets pointed up over the wall, a huge tower can be seen over the walls. "Where did that come from?!" a Female cadet ask the person next to her notice something in the distance "Over there! I can see another one!" Connie, Sasha, Krista, Ymir and Marco were baffled at this event, What the hell is going on?!

(Where The Scout Regiments are)

Hange scream so loudly with joy that she nearly drooling. "Is everyone seeing this!? This is truly an amazing discovery! We need to go to that tower thing ASAP!"

No one made their way to where the crazy scientist wanted to go to, for they were still heading back to Trost and were frozen in place. But on thing did run, it was a question that everyone was thinking. 'What the hell/fuck is going on!?'

(Out to the Bays of the Ocean)

Another magnificent tower rises out near by the bays as where a man with a beard and glasses, who resembles Eren's father all too well, stood by a couple of people dressed in uniform who were looking at the phenomenon taking place before their eyes.

"Is this the work of those Devils?!" One cried out in appalled "If it is, we'll deal with this after our mission." Another soldier spoke with venom in his voice, everyone but the one man agreed. For that man had a feeling that the truth of this land will come into light.

(The Wall Worship Cult House hold)

A member of wall worshiper came barging into the Minister's study "Minister Nick! There are towers rising from the ground! The gods! What foolish man or woman could have anger them!?"

Minister Nick was shock at this information "We must find the source before it reaches a catastrophe, send word to every authority to hold a meeting. Now!"

(Close to the castle in Wall Sina)

A over weight noble man sits in his chair looking up from his list of deeds and trade paper work "So someone has discovered this lands secret have they?" he turns to his privet MP soldier and orders "Find them put a stop to this 'new hero'."

(Back to where Eren/Link, Link/Dusk and Zelda/Dawn are)

Link/Dusk pulls himself off from the towers floor "Is everyone alright?" He ask "I'm good." Eren/Link called out fallowed by Zelda/Dawn "So am I." Once they were on their feet again, the voice from the slate spoke. _Distilling local information..._ the stone that was above the pedestal started to glow blue with weird writings running down to where the same eye symbol that was shown on the slate forming a tear drop until that tear drop literally drops down onto the Sheikah Slate.

The three leaned in to see the black map of the area where they are started to change into a well designed layout map. _Regional map extended._ it said, as the slate was then removed from the pedestal by Eren's hand as he slips the slate back onto his hooked belt. "Okay. We got the Sheikah Slate, and we activated a tower, and... what now?" Eren question, if they leave it'll raise more suspicions but they head down and spoke with the commanders... Link/Dusk came over to Eren/Link and places his hand on his shoulder and said "Eren, no matter how they tried to get to you or what they will try to do to you. I will always stick by you, and what you choose to do."

Eren/Link was glad to know that his big brother mentor was never going to leave him. Taking a moment to think over what the Light Spirit said and their situation with the Titans coming in through the hole in the wall. "We need to seal the hole to prevent anymore titans to come in, and find the power the Light Spirit Hoffe spoken about." Dawn/Zelda said "That's a good start, but how do you think that we should seal the wall with?" With the bird's eye view of the Tower Eren/Link, Link/Dusk, Zelda/Dawn and Midna can see a large bolder not to far from here.

"There! That bolder it big enough to cut off the Titans from entering in." With the Sheikah Slate in his hands, Eren/Link tried out the 'scope' feature on the device and true to it's word Eren/Link was given a amazing view, and what's even more amazing is "Whoa, I and also pin the location on where I want to go and it shows up on the map."

Link/Dusk, Zelda/Dawn and Midna were stun. "That's pretty nifty. Alright then, let's get going." said Midna with a laugh, as she starts to head back into Link/Dusk's shadow. As the Three Hylians head down the tower and onto the roof of HQ.

(Meanwhile)

"You cadets will prep up and remain on standby!" An upper solder instructed to the remaining cadets to stay were they are but relax for now until farther instructions. While Connie was finishing up on his story to his friends "And that's how we got ahold of some gas and got out of Trost." "You went through all that? I'm sorry..." Said Krista "We kept volunteering to help supply you guys, but..." Ymir then cuts in, "We'd even managed to secure some gas, too." Krista and her hands close to her chest as a horror thought came to her "D-Does that mean everyone who isn't here is?" Connie hung his head sadden at the lost of their companions, "Yeah."

Ymir thought of a person who was missing "Even Mikasa? I haven't seen her around here?" thankfully Connie shook his head "No, I'm pretty sure she came after us, with Jean and the rest." Turning their attention to Jean, Reiner, Berthold and Annie who were sitting over by the entrance way. Ymir shouts over to them "Jean. Don't tell me Mikasa got hurt or something?" She didn't get a reply right away, so she ask again "Hey. What's wrong?" Jean took a gulp of his water sack and then replies, "I can't tell you. We've been slapped with a confidentiality order."

"A confidentiality order?" Said Ymir, and Connie stated "That's crazy." Jean agrees with Connie, "There's no way it's staying under wraps, though. The news is gonna spread across mankind like wildfire. Assuming mankind lasts long enough, anyway."

Just then Armin came back with a frenzy Mikasa who was trying to break free from the Soldiers grip so that she can get back to where she last saw Eren/Link and to find him alone.

(Meanwhile on top of the wall)

Hannes and his team star down at the piles of Titans getting blocked off by a metal gate. The only way in for them, but it won't hold for long. "That's pretty smart of the Corps of Engineers, using the Titans themselves as a defensive wall of flesh. But we can't afford to let our guard down. After all, we're standing on the cliff's edge the front lines in the battle between humanity and the Titans." Hannes then notices the uneasiness of his comrade's expression, "What's the matter?" he asked,

His comrade replies "Oh, no, nothing's wrong with our mission. I'm just worried about my friends assigned to the vanguard I just saw a messenger headed for HQ with a pale look on his face." Hannes had to agree with the man, "Yeah. But our only focus should be on fending them off, just as we were originally trained." Then the solider turns to Hannes "I heard you helped three children escape five years ago and that they're cadets now. Were they part of the vanguard too?" "Yes..." "I apologize. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"They're fine. They're tough kids. They each have what it takes to survive. One's a proficient fighter. Another has immense inner strength. And the other is extremely intelligent. They're all right. They're alive for sure." Just as Hannes was finish talk, a loud thunder strike shook the area as a 15 meter Titan lifted a humongous bolder onto it's shoulders and carry's it to the wall. All the while for the Cadets Faron and Lanayru standing by Eren/Link's side and cutting down any Titan's that comes close to Eren/Link.

Just as the 15 meter Titan got closer to the wall, It let out a cry, a cry for victory as It slams the bolder into the side of the wall. While Hannes and his team just stood there with their mouths hanging open. "A Titan... a Titan saved us." it took a full minute to grasp the reality that was playing in front of everyone's eyes, "What the hell just happened?!"

(Back With Eren/Link, Link/Dusk, Zelda/Dawn and Midna)

The plan is simple, get to the bolder, let Eren/Link turn into his Titan form, carry the bolder to the wall and seal the gapping hole up for good. And if that first plan doesn't go accordingly, then the back-up plan was to let Midna use her magic to warp the bolder over to the wall therefore sealing the hole in case if Eren couldn't control his Titan form.

As Eren finishes sealing the hole, Link/Dusk, Zelda/Dawn and Midna help him get out of his Titan form while planning their next strategy. "Now that the wall is completely shutting the Titan's off from entering again. We can now go find the hidden power Hoffe was talking about." said Midna, Eren/Link took out the Sheikah Slate went to it's viewing map while Zelda/Dawn narrow down on the exact location. "The Spirit said that the power is hidden in the woods south west from here, so... It would be somewhere in the Academy's training grounds."

Eren/Link was surprise, They've been in there countesses' times and it was hidden right under everyone's nose all along. "Then we should get moving." said Link/Dusk, just as they were about to leave the area a voice called out. "Just where do either of you cadets think you are going!?" Zelda/Dawn, Link/Dusk and Eren/Link all turn their heads to see Captain Woermann and his group with their swords out pointing at them as three soldiers came in front showing they have Armin and Mikasa in their grasp. Armin looked up and said "I'm sorry, I tried to stop Mikasa and..." "Save your excuse, cadet. After all of you are done questioning."

This is gonna take awhile...

* * *

 ** **I am so sorry for making you guys wait for so long, I hope this chapter made you satisfied. Please don't be angry with me okay? I've got life out side in the real world that I need to work on, that's why I had to set this (and any other stories that I had made) aside for a while.****

 ** **Breath of the wild- The Hero of Twilight was 10,000 years ago, Link slept for a 100 years, the Ymir fritz gain the power of Titans 2000 years ago and around that year is when the walls were built 100 years. Then that makes it...**** ** **12,200 years or 12,100 years.****

 ** **If my math is wrong do tell me. Bye for now.****


End file.
